Coming Into Her Own
by kelly marie 123
Summary: Quote: "I loosened up a lot though as I got older. And Hermione is going to, too."--JK Rowling. In the summer after OotP, Hermione learns to just seize the day and have fun with her friends while exploring her relationship with a certain redhead. COMPLETE
1. Carpe Diem

Coming Into Her Own  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's called _fanfiction_for a reason.

Author's Note: This story begins right at the end of OotP.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione Granger watched closely as one of her best friends, Harry Potter, ambled out of King's Cross in pursuit of his horrible relatives, who were looking very tense and wrong-footed after the warning Mad-Eye Moody had just given them. Her sympathy seemed to grow with each step Harry took; she knew he was facing a torturous summer where he would have too much time to reflect over Sirius' death. It just didn't seem fair. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, her best friend…everything wrong happened to him.

Ron must have seen her watching Harry, because he said quickly, "Don't worry, Hermione. He'll be just fine. Er…should I help you with your trunk?"

"Thanks, Ron," she replied with a small smile. They each took a handle on Hermione's trunk and began walking slowly away. "I'm going to put my things in the car, Mum," Hermione called. "Be right back."

Hermione's mum nodded and engaged in conversation with the Order members while Fred and George sniggered at their younger brother and his friend. Ginny slapped Fred on the arm and tried to turn their attention away from Ron and Hermione by asking about the twins' new jackets. Hermione silently thanked Ginny for keeping the twins from embarrassing her.

"You seem really worried," Ron muttered concernedly as he held up his end of the trunk.

Hermione sighed. "You know Harry is going to have an awful time at Privet Drive this summer. He's going to blame himself for what happened to Sirius."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said quietly, continuing to shuffle forward. They turned out of the station and began to search for Hermione's car in the parking lot. "Maybe he'll be allowed to come to the Burrow this summer. He could definitely use it."

"Yes, we could all do with some cheering up." Hermione winced for a second, putting a hand to her ribs.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"It just hurts sometimes," Hermione replied. "I'm really lucky Dolohov couldn't speak properly; it would probably ache ten times more."

"Yeah, probably," said Ron, staring where her hand was placed gingerly upon her ribs. Then, realizing where he was staring, he quickly looked away while the tips of his ears turned bright red.

Hermione smiled to herself. She loved when Ron did things like that; she was well aware that her feelings toward him had been deepening since the Yule Ball incident last year. "Oh, there's my car. Come on," she commanded, pulling the trunk to the left. Ron obliged and followed her. They managed to get all her things into the trunk of the car, panting slightly, before Hermione slammed the lid down.

"So," Ron said eagerly, "do Muggles really travel in these things?"

Hermione laughed. "How else would they get around?"

"Well it just seems a shame that they can't use Floo Power. It'd be so much quicker. I mean, I drove that enchanted car my dad has, and even though he bewitched it, it was still slow!"

"Yes, well…" Hermione broke off, gesturing at the car.

"Can you drive it?"

"What?"

"Can you drive it?" Ron repeated.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Want to go for a ride?" Ron asked excitedly.

For one insane moment, Hermione actually considered saying yes, but then rapidly changed her mind. "We can't Ron! That's breaking the law, and it's dangerous!"

Ron's grin faltered. "Oh, well, I guess we should go back in the station then." He turned around and stalked back to the station. Hermione followed him, wondering why she was suddenly feeling downcast.

"Ah, there you two are," Mr. Weasley said brightly. "Well, we best be going. It's been nice seeing you again," he said politely to Hermione's parents. They began shaking hands and Hermione used their distraction to say good-bye to Ron.

"Umm…I guess I'll be seeing you soon," she said hastily.

"Yeah, er, soon," Ron said quietly.

Hermione pulled him into a quick hug and was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when she remembered that her parents, and Ron's parents, were both standing right there. She quickly let go and turned toward Ginny, catching a glimpse of Ron's disappointed face.

"Bye Gin," she said, hugging her best girl friend tightly.

"Hope to see you soon, Herm," Ginny returned, squeezing her.

Hermione said goodbye to the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye before rejoining her parents. She cast one last look at Ron, who grinned feebly at her, and followed her parents out of the station, not at all eager for the summer to begin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione lay in her bed that night, savoring the comfort of her home and the fact that the hard school year was over. For some reason, she could not fall asleep. Her thoughts dwelled upon her best friends, and the coming war, and the death of Sirius. It all seemed so real to her, even though she was lying here warm in her bed. She rolled over and clutched one of her stuffed animals; her bed was littered with them. This stuffed animal happened to be a red lion, which she had named Ron. She insisted to herself that it was only because the color reminded her of Ron's hair, but she knew subconsciously that there were other reasons why she had given the lion that namesake. After all, her black teddy-bear wasn't named Harry.

As she stared at the stuffed lion, Hermione remember the conversation with Ron outside the station. She had really wanted to drive the car with him in it. There would have been something so fun about it. But when had Hermione ever given into fun? She knew she was uptight and tense, but that was just her nature.

Still though, she was beginning to question her behavior. Before she had always felt that she was right to be overbearing and bossy to everyone, because she was just trying to follow the rules and help them. But was that really what mattered? She couldn't help but feel that with the war coming on, she had enough to be worrying about without fussing over homework. Maybe she should start listening to her emotions instead of her quick-witted mind.

Hermione vividly recalled the time during first-year when Ron had insulted her about being a bossy know-it-all who had no friends. Even though she now knew that Ron cared about her very much, whenever she remembered those words they stung very badly. Maybe she really _was_ too bossy….

Once again her alert mind returned to thoughts about Voldemort. Being in the Department of Mysteries had been so frightening; she could remember how her heart beat wildly in her chest and she thought she may die at any second. If she had been killed, would she regret all those times she didn't allow herself to have fun? What about third year, when she had stressed herself out to the point of a breakdown over her studies? What was she trying to prove? And had it been worth it?

Hermione half-heartedly felt that she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. After all, she had built up a reputation of herself that she was incredibly smart and hardworking. But for some reason she continued to allow herself to dwell upon the possibility of backing off a little bit. She thought of Harry and Ron and their procrastinating natures; they would instantly put off work to have some more fun playing Quidditch. They were so different from herself. She smiled as she thought of them.

Of course, she wasn't so high-strung that she didn't have fun. She had had some great times with Harry and Ron, but she still always felt a level of stress to keep herself in check. Well….except for that time she had slapped Draco Malfoy. But he _had_ deserved it. Hermione smirked as she remembered his face.

She actually felt somewhat like she had to keep up this on-going façade that she was a know-it-all. When she was younger, she had never felt like she fit in very well and had coped with it by reading avidly and building up a reputation as a genius. She could mask all her fears and discomfort behind that wall. And now that she had started, she felt like she couldn't stop that image. Even if she wanted to, people would question it, and maybe talk about her. Maybe they would think she was eager for some attention like her best friend Harry.

Even so, there was a lot more to Hermione. She had done a lot of crazy things when she felt like she was free from that bookworm image. Ginny and she had done several crazy things, none of which the boys knew about. Sometimes Hermione felt like Ginny was the only person who truly understood her, even though she was a bit closer to Ron and Harry. Would it be so bad if she allowed herself to act that way in front of everyone else? After all, she couldn't help but feel that with Voldemort back, her life could end anytime soon. _Carpe diem…seize the day…_

As she finally drifted off to sleep clutching Ron (the lion, mind you), Hermione decided to use this summer as a bit of an experiment. She was away from all her friends, after all. Maybe she could use the time to expand her personality and discover some more things about herself. _Well isn't that clich_, she thought. _I sound like I'm in a damn Disney movie. _

Her eyes flew open quickly. She had never sworn before…okay, well, she hadn't exactly said the word _damn_ but she at least thought it. That was a start. What would Ron think? Smiling slightly, Hermione closed her eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

Operation Rebel…wait, scratch that…Operation _Bad Ass_ would commence in the morning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review and tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear from everyone. Feedback works wonders. Peace.


	2. Dr Blockhead, A Badge, and Beauty Shop

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Well…I guess you wouldn't know.

Author's Note: First I must apologize. I know it's been about two weeks since I first posted this. I was working on another fic at the same time, which I'm just about to finish up. That story was more developed so I devoted more time to that first. But I've still been thinking about this story, because I really like it. I had a sudden burst of inspiration late one night and came up with several ideas for later chapters. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this one. Thanks for being so patient.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Hermione woke up several times during the early hours of the morning but allowed herself to go back to sleep. After all, it _was_ summer. Besides, her subconscious was busy formulating plans for Op: B. A. and also ways of attracting Ron's attention. Finally, around ten a.m., she opened her eyes and stared around her room.

The sunlight filtering through her curtains told her it would be a nice, bright summer's day. Her eyes moved to the bookcase, where she had stacked many of her favorite reads. There were also several pictures of Ron, Harry, Ginny, and her parents. Next her eyes darted to the long mirror in the corner of her room. She pondered it for a moment, pulled back the covers, and stepped out of bed.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, frowning at her reflection. She had never thought she was very pretty. Her hair bothered her so much, but at the same time she was somewhat fond of it…even though she didn't know why. Her eyes were that same boring brown, her nose was still ski-shaped, her lips were…well, plain.

She stared at her body now too, turning this way and that to get a good look at herself. She didn't feel very—_developed—_compared to some girls in her year. Hermione sighed. She didn't think she'd ever feel very secure about her physical appearance.

She walked over to her trunk, which her dad had brought upstairs the night before, and searched through it for her shampoo and soap. She found them and trudged into the bathroom, turning the shower on. She grinned at the sight of her familiar shower curtains. Sometimes it was just good to be home.

After setting the temperature just right, she hopped in and allowed the hot water to pour down on her back. Now she could have some time to think. The shower was always a great place to think.

Hermione stood stationary for a moment, thinking about _how_ she could start loosening up a little. Then an idea came to her…a little exercise, to be exact. Oh but she couldn't. But she had done it last night…oh, what the hell. Hey, there you go!

She reached for her shampoo and then purposely dropped it. "Damn," she said out loud after it landed with a thud next to her foot. "Damn shampoo." She smiled. It _was_ kind of fun to swear…

Once again she reached down for her shampoo and dropped it a second time, but this time accidentally. It landed on her foot painfully hard. "Bloody hell!" she gasped, bending down to rub the spot where the bottle of shampoo had fallen. Then she smiled, realizing what had just escaped from her usually clean mouth.

"I'm getting good at this," she muttered to herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After Hermione had succeeded in becoming squeaky clean—except for her mouth—she went downstairs to eat some breakfast and greet her parents.

"'Morning, hun," said her mum as Hermione entered the kitchen. "What are you up to?"

"Just getting some breakfast. Do we have any Fruit Loops?"

"Hermione you know I don't buy all that sugary cereal anymore. There's other cereal in the cupboard though," came her mother's reply.

"Damn it, I was really looking forward to some Fruit Loops," Hermione said as she turned toward the cupboard.

"Did you just swear?" came her mother's rising tone.

Hermione froze with a hand halfway up to the cupboard handle. Part of the plan wasn't to swear in front of her parents! She tried to think of something else to say.

"Umm…mum…could we go shopping today?" she said as her hand grasped a box of Corn Flakes.

"I don't know, we'll see. Your dad and I might go to a party tonight."

"A party?"

"Our friend Dr. Mach just received a very prestigious award for his work in dentistry. Your father and I want to go and congratulate him," her mum answered while sipping her coffee.

"You're going to a party on my first night home?" she asked, offended.

"Oh Hermione, don't be silly. This is a great honor for Dr. Mach. We'll have the whole summer with you. And you could always come if you wanted to."

"And do what? Talk to the other dentists about new laser technology?"

"Stop with the sarcasm Hermione. You're being very unreasonable." Her mum raised an eyebrow at her. It was a trait which Hermione had inherited.

"Fine. I'll stay home and have a tea party with Crookshanks," she said sarcastically, "and you can go offer your congratulations to Dr. Block-Head. Tell him I commend him for his efforts." With a defiant look at her mother, she stormed out of the kitchen with the cereal box in her hand.

She was furious. Did her parents always have to go to their stupid dentistry parties and conventions? It was her first night home, she was their only daughter, and they were going to a party for teeth. _Well, _she thought bitterly, _I hope the Tooth Fairy drops in and dumps the punch bowl over their heads. _She laughed at the thought of her parents covered in red punch while some old man with glasses said, "Now, about this new laser technology…"

She shut the door to her room and leaned against it, plunging her hand into the cereal box. She loved her parents but in the past few years she felt she had been growing apart from them. She knew it was because of her long-distance schooling and started to feel guilty. It was just hard to relate to them sometimes. She was part of a whole other world and had built relationships with so many other people whom her parents didn't know very well.

Her mum and dad had probably delved more into their dentistry because they missed her so much when she was at school. She knew it had become a much bigger part of their lives, what with all their colleagues and their new practice and their growing number of awards. And her world had started to revolve around Hogwarts, her friends, and magic. She was just going in a different direction from her parents.

Still, it hurt to know that they wanted to go to a party rather than be in her company on her first day home from school. She sighed and crushed a corn flake in her hand. She desperately needed to talk to one of her friends and wished they would owl her so she could have some form of communication. But it was still too early to expect an owl from any of them; after all, it had been less than 24 hours since she'd seen them.

Hermione looked around her room for something to do. She could read a book, but she always read books. She could always organize her drawers…but she didn't feel like it just now. Instead, her eyes were drawn to a box on top of her bookshelf.

"Good plan," she told herself. She stood on the lowest shelf of the bookcase and brought the box down. It was dusty and dirty but she smiled at it anyway. This was her memory box. She always liked to look through it during the summer and see if there was anything she could add to it.

She sat upon the floor and took the lid off the memory box. The first thing she noticed was an old withered red rose. She smiled fondly at it. This was the rose Viktor had given her right before the Yule Ball last year. It was the first flower she had ever received from a boy.

She put it on the floor next to her and picked up the next item she saw. It was a green ticket from the Quidditch World Cup. She bit her lip as she remembered all the horror that had happened at the Cup—the Dark Mark, the Muggle-baiting, Winky's disownment. But there had been good things about the Cup as well. That's when she and Ginny had started to become good friends, and when she had accidentally grabbed Ron's hand in the woods. She blushed and put the ticket down.

The next item caused a slight intake of breath from Hermione. It was a broken bracelet she had bought the summer before third year. She had worn it that whole year, but it broke when she helped Harry rescue Sirius. She had put that bracelet in here two summers ago so she would be able to remember that confusing, yet triumphant, night. Now this bracelet made her feel miserable.

She stood up and opened her trunk. She wanted to find it before she forgot to put it in the box. Her hand closed over a metal badge with the legend: Hermione Granger, Rescue Mission. It was from that fateful night a week ago when Harry had led them to the Department of Mysteries. She had kept the badge as her tribute to Sirius.

Staring dolefully at it, she placed it tenderly in her memory box and knelt for a few seconds biting her lip. Sirius' death had upset her a lot, though not as much as Harry, but it had taught her one thing: life was too short to be worried all the time. Sirius had been a very humorous and carefree person and Hermione wanted to have that same outlook he had.

Just as she was thinking this over, she heard a tapping on her window and her heart lifted. There was only one thing that could mean. She grinned when she opened the window and saw Pig holding a letter for her in his beak. It was from Ginny.

Hermione immediately unfolded it, settled herself on her bed, and began to read the note from her best girl friend:

_Hey Herm,_

_ I know it's been less than 24 hours since I've seen you but I thought I'd write anyway. Ron and I have already started badgering Mum about when you and Harry can come. She's very concerned about Harry so I'm hoping you two will get to come to the Burrow soon. Ron and I are also worried about him, of course, but I think Ron was more anxious to see a certain someone else instead (wink, wink)_

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

_Anyway, Fred and George won't stop wearing their new dragon-skin jackets. They think they are such hot stuff. The horrible thing is, I think most of the girls who got off the platform yesterday thought so too. Ron tried to try George's on yesterday when he took it off but the twins caught him and force-fed him a Canary Cream. Some of his hair is still a little bit yellow…But how are you? Hope you're enjoying your first day of summer and not reading a book or anything. Play Beauty Shop on Crookshanks if you get really bored. That's what I used to do to entertain myself...except I usually played on Ron when he was sleeping. Speaking of which...I have to go, I think I just heard Ron yell my name. He just woke up and is probably wondering why he's wearing lipstick. Write back soon and if you don't hear from me within a few days it's probably because Ron has pummeled me. _

_ Your-darling-friend-who-is-hoping-not-to-get-pummeled-by-your-love-interest,_

_ Ginny_

Hermione laughed and tried to picture Ron wearing lipstick. _He'd still be cute_, she thought to herself. She walked over to her desk and started scribbling a note to Ginny, pausing now and then to munch on a corn flake or laugh about Ginny's letter to her. After about ten minutes, she had finished.

_Gin-n-Tonics,_

_ I really hope Ron isn't running around wearing lipstick right now. It kind of takes away some of the appeal. Haha anyway my morning hasn't been very good so far. The first thing Mum told me when I saw her was that she and Dad are going to another dentist party tonight. I sort of threw a fit and stormed out of the kitchen. And I didn't even get to have any Fruit Loops, which I've been craving for like nine months now. I'm just so mad at them. My first night home and they want to go chat with their smart teeth-friendly pals. I wish I was still with you and the boys. It's okay though, I have plenty to keep me occupied. I'm sort of starting a new—project—and it should be pretty interesting. I'll have to tell you about it when I see you. Let's just say I probably won't be reading too many books this summer. _

_ Your-darling-friend-who-is-hoping-you-are-still-alive,_

_ Hermione _

Hermione folded up the letter, sealed the envelope, addressed it to Ginny, and gave it to that mad, fluttering owl (a.k.a. Pig) to take back to Ginny. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. Maybe she _would_ go to that stupid party with her parents. After all, there was nothing better to do.

A loud rapping was heard on her door. Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to talk, Mum."

"Well I do." Her mother opened the door and entered the room. "Now, Hermione, what was that all about downstairs?"

"I told you what it was about. This is my first night home from school, and you're ditching me to go rub shoulders with other dentists. _Again_."

"Well I'm sorry but this is very important to your father and me! The party has been planned for several weeks now, you know," her mother said, putting her hands on her hips.

Hermione sat up and folded her arms. "Well I'm sorry but you've always known when my last day of school was."

"Don't you be a smart ass with me, young lady."

"I'm only a smart ass when the situation calls for it," Hermione said icily.

For a moment she thought her mum was going to explode. However, she only took a deep breath and took her hands off her hips.

"Hermione Jane, I don't know when you started to have this attitude problem, but you need to stop it. Your father and I are going to that party tonight. And I want you to come too."

"I don't want to come!" Hermione protested.

"Dr. Mach has a son about your age and I want you to meet him. Surely it's better than staying here with Crookshanks and the fish?"

"Fine," she said huffily. The prospect of a boy at the party made it seem somewhat more worthwhile, but unless the boy had red hair, freckles, and was her best friend it didn't make that much of a difference.

"I want you ready at seven o'clock. I have to go run some errands right now but I intend to talk about your behavior later." Her mother frowned at her and closed the door. Hermione rolled her eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

I hope you liked chapter 2 everybody. Please review. This took me a while to come up with and I would really appreciate any feedback. Peace.


	3. Henry

Author's Note: For some reason I am in a writing mood and so I went on and wrote chapter 3. It's probably because of all the positive feedback I got about my first two chapters. So I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. You guys are so encouraging and honest. I really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………   

            Seven o'clock rolled around and Hermione stood in front of her mirror, checking over her reflection. She thought she looked pretty nice. She was wearing a khaki skirt and a cute blue polo. Her hair was somewhat straighter than usual. Earlier that day she had gone through her trunk and found the Sleek-Easy's cream she had used for the Yule Ball. She didn't apply it as liberally this time, but it still had a nice effect on her hair.

            "Hermione, I'm giving you three seconds to get down here," came her father's voice from the hallway. "One—"

            She hurried out of her room and appeared over the banister, staring down at her father. He was frowning at her.

            "That's a rather short skirt."

            Hermione ignored him. She made her way gracefully down the stairs.

            "Hermione, I said that skirt is too short," he repeated.

            "Dad, it's _fine_. You should see how some other girls wear them."

            Her father considered this and said no more. He checked his watch and frowned again. "Clarissa, we're going to be late!"

            Hermione's mum came striding down the hallway, fixing an earring in her ear. "Sorry, Danior," she said in exasperated tones. "Hermione, you look nice. But pull your skirt down just a bit."

            Hermione sighed and tugged on her skirt. Her parents opened the door and walked quickly over to the car. Hermione followed behind, somewhat less enthusiastically.

            After many boring minutes in the car, in which her parents talked excitedly about the redecorating they were doing in their office, they finally arrived at Dr. Mach's house. Hermione got out of the car and stared up at it. It was _huge_.

            She followed her parents timidly to the door. The lights were very bright inside and she could hear a lot of chatter and soft music. Her father rang the doorbell and the Granger's were soon greeted by a middle-aged man holding a glass of wine.

            "Dan! Clarissa! So glad you could make it. And who is this lovely young lady?" he said, staring kindly at Hermione.

            "Rocco, we'd like you to meet our daughter Hermione," said her dad, beaming proudly at her.

            "Very nice to meet you, Miss Hermione."

            "Nice to meet you too, Dr. Mach," she returned, shaking his hand.

            "Oh call me Rocco. Won't you come in?" he clapped Hermione's father on the back and led him in to the party.

            Hermione turned to her mother. "His name's Rocco Mach? _Roc Mach_?"

            "Quiet, Hermione," her mum whispered sharply. She strode after her husband and Hermione walked quickly behind.

            "Rissa, would you like a glass of wine?" asked Dr. Mach when they had caught up with him.

            Hermione turned away from the conversation and looked around. There had to be about eighty people here, all dressed up in fancy business outfits. They were all holding glasses of wine and chatting merrily.

            She wound her way through all the adults, nodding politely at some of them. She wished she was almost anywhere else. A drinks table was set along one wall and she made her away over to it. Nearly everything was some type of alcohol but she found a pitcher of water and poured herself a glass.

            Hermione could feel eyes on her and turned to her left. A boy was standing in the corner watching her. He had dark eyes and dark hair and was wearing a light blue shirt and tie.

            "Hi," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you Dr. Mach's son?"

            "Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Henry. Umm…you aren't a dentist, are you?"

            Hermione laughed. "Do I look old enough to be a dentist?"

            "Well, no, but why else would you be here?" he asked.

            "My parents sort of made me come."

            "Oh."

            "Yeah."

            "How old are you?"

            "I'll be sixteen in September. How old are you?" she asked him.

            "I just turned sixteen last week," he replied.

            "Oh, happy belated birthday."

            "Thanks." He smiled. It was sort of a cute smile. "Would you like to go watch television or something? I'm starting to get bored watching all these old people."

            Hermione grinned. "Of course I would. I've only been here five minutes and I'm bored."

            He laughed. They walked past all the chattering dentists and Hermione picked up snatches of conversation like, "Oh yes, his teeth were horrible…" and "If you ask me, braces should be made more affordable."

            Soon Henry had led her into a room on the other wing of the house where it was much quieter. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote control. Hermione sat down in an armchair next to the couch and leaned back to watch the telly.

            Henry started flipping through channels but couldn't seem to find anything to watch. Finally he settled on _The Wizard of Oz_. They sat in silence for several minutes and watched Dorothy confront the Wicked Witch of the West.

            "I wish places like that actually did exist," Henry said suddenly. "Where we could have little midget people and those giant castles. And witches…except, you know, not the wicked ones."

            Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. "Yes, me too," she said.

            "You probably think I'm weird, huh?"

            "What? No, not at all!" she said, quite taken aback. "No, it would be very, very nice if all that stuff existed." She grinned.

            They went back to watching the movie for several more minutes. Apparently Henry became bored with it because he started talking again.

            "So, where do you go to school?"

            "Umm…I go to boarding school actually. In Scotland."

            "Why? Don't your parents like you?"

            She laughed. "Of course they like me. It's…erm…well, my mom went there so she wanted to send me there as well," she lied.

            "Oh."

            "Where do you go?"

            "Holy Cross Preparatory," he answered dully.

            "Oh I see. Do you like it?"

            "It's alright." He paused. "Except that it's an all boys school."

            "Oh," said Hermione carefully. She wondered where this was going.

            "Yeah, so I don't see girls very often."  
            "No, I suppose you don't."

            He stared at her. "It's always nice to be in a girl's company, since I'm usually not around them."

            "Mmmhmm," Hermione said. She felt very self-conscious.

            "Especially when they're pretty."

            "Yes." She bit her lip.

            "You're very pretty, you know."

            Now it was Hermione's turn to stare at him. "You really think so?"

            "'Course I do. Wanna come sit on the couch?" he said, patting the spot next to him.

            She blushed. "Umm…thanks, Henry, but I'm fine here." She turned back to the movie and pretended to watch it, but really her thoughts were somewhere else. This boy thought she was _pretty_. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

            After another five minutes of silence, Henry spoke again.

            "Come on, come sit on the couch with me."      

            Hermione considered. She couldn't really think of an excuse to say no. She slowly rose from the armchair and settled herself next to him, making sure she left several inches of space.

            While Hermione tried very hard to concentrate on the movie, she noticed that Henry was trying to discreetly move closer to her. She clenched her teeth and stared ahead.

            Soon Henry had closed the space between them and was now sitting very close to her. She was trying hard not to breathe. He tentatively draped his arm around her shoulders and she became very rigid.

            "You're really tense," Henry said, staring at her.

            She nodded.

            "You have really nice lips," he stated.

            She swallowed. "Thanks." She stared ahead at the movie, not really focusing her eyes. Her thoughts strayed to one person, and it wasn't Henry. It was Ron. She really didn't want anything to happen with Henry. He was very handsome but Hermione felt like it was wrong to do that to Ron. Even though she wasn't positive he returned her feelings, she still felt like she was betraying him by acting this way with Henry.

            Suddenly she felt his lips on her cheek. She started and turned to look at him. He was smiling coyly.

            "Like I said, you're very pretty." He leaned toward her and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too. Her heart was beating very fast.

            She could almost feel his lips moving closer. She opened her eyes and saw his face about half an inch from hers. "No," she muttered, turning her cheek. She felt his lips brush against it.

            "What?" he said, clearly bewildered.

            "I'm sorry Henry, I can't," Hermione said.

            "Do you have a boyfriend?"

            "No."

            "Then why—?"

            "I'm sorry, I just can't." She stood up and walked out of the room. She hurried back into the hallway, wrenched open the door, and swiftly ran for the comfort of her car.

            Once she had locked herself in the back seat, she sat staring at the head rest of the seat in front of her. _Was she mad? He was so good looking! What the hell was she doing?_

She buried her face in her hands and breathed in deeply. Why had she just blown that? Sure, she had only just met the guy, but he was very handsome! And he had called her pretty!

            Her thoughts turned to Ron. She felt angry with him, even though he hadn't done anything. Was she just being stupid by waiting for him to come around? She had reason to suspect that he fancied her, including several things Ginny had told her, but what if she was wrong? Was she turning down guys for nothing?

            Now she thought of Viktor. He had wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with her, but she had pulled away from him too. She knew it was because of Ron and her feelings for him. Viktor understood and was willing to just be Hermione's friend. For this she was grateful. But when would Ron get the hint?

            She leaned back and stared at the roof of the car. She just had to be patient with him. It wasn't as if she was helping the matter much by always fighting with him. She thought of how he always infuriated her and all their endless bickering. Maybe she could work on that as part of Op: B.A. Her first step should be to reconcile with her mum. After all, she had to learn to control her temper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I had fun picking out the names. Clarissa means "brilliance" so I thought it suited Hermione's mum. Henry is the name of one of my own summer flings, so I used his name for that character. If anyone can figure out why I picked "Danior" for Hermione's dad I'll dedicate chapter 4 to you. There's a very good reason.

I would appreciate any feedback. Just to let you know, when I get signed reviews I always click on the bios. So it's a good way to get me to read your stories. Please review!


	4. A Chat with Mum

Author's Note: First off, thank you guys for the reviews! They make me really happy. I'm about to finish writing a 10-chapter story under a different pen name but for some reason I like this one a lot better. I think part of that is because all of you reviewers are so great and so heartening. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **Z. Riley, N.C. PsyChick, justoneofmylies, meliailey, punkbanana13,** and **Miss Hogwarts**. They all figured out that the name Danior means "born with teeth." I thought it suited Hermione's father perfectly, considering he's a dentist. Good job for figuring it out you guys! Heartfelt thanks to all of my dedicated readers and reviewers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "…But Ris, she's fast asleep," came a far-off voice.

            "Well then, couldn't you carry her?"

            "Carry her? I could do that when she was four, sure, but not now that she's sixteen!"

            Hermione was curled up in the backseat of her car, listening to her parent's voices. She was too tired to move. Vaguely she thought about Henry and what he was doing right now.

            "Hermione? Wake up sweet-heart." Her mother was prodding her. Hermione grunted in her sleep.

            "I can't. He'll find out," she said.

            "Who will find out?"

            "Ron," Hermione muttered.

            "What will he find out?" her mother asked, bemused. Hermione wondered why she was being so difficult. It seemed perfectly clear to her what she was talking about. "Honey, you're sleep-talking," her mum said gently.

            Hermione ignored her.

            "Dan, couldn't you just carry her inside? She's completely out of it!"

            "Fine, I'll try," he said to silence his wife. Hermione felt arms grip her tightly and begin to pull her out of the backseat. Her dad panted. "Okay, Mione, you really need to wake up and get yourself inside."

            Hermione opened her eyes. It was pitch-black outside except for the lights coming from the inside of the car. Her parents were staring at her.

            "About time," her mother said, smiling at her. "You were acting like your four-year-old self again, Hermione."

            Her dad laughed. "Yes, like that time we brought her home from the circus. Remember?"

            Hermione sat up. "Fine, fine, I get it. I'm going." She yawned and climbed out of the car. Her dad put an arm around her shoulder and steered her to the door.

            "What time is it?" she asked, trying to stifle another yawn.

            "Around two."

            "Two? Goodness who would have thought dentists could party so hard."

            "Watch it," said her dad, smacking the back of her head playfully. She smiled and slowly ascended the stairs. Once inside her room, she shut the door and moved over to her dresser with her eyes closed. She groped for the right handle, pulled out the first pair of pajama pants she felt, and climbed into them without realizing she was still wearing a skirt.

            She tiredly pulled her skirt off and made her way to her bed like a blind-person. She collapsed on top of the covers, pulled her red stuffed lion toward her, and kissed it. Then she fell asleep clutching it and dreaming of the real Ron.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

            The next morning Hermione groggily noticed someone slide into her bed next to her. That someone started gently caressing her back while she slept.

            "Mum?" she finally asked.

            "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," came her mother's voice. "Your father and I love you very much and I don't want you to think we're putting other things ahead of you."

            "No, of course not," said Hermione half-consciously.

            "You'll always be number one, Hermione. I know we like our jobs and friends a lot, but you always have and always will come first."

            "Thanks, Mum. I'm sorry for acting like a selfish brat."

            "Oh, you didn't like a brat darling. We all have our moments."

            Hermione smiled. "You haven't scratched my back in a long time."

            "I know. I miss it.  Remember when I used to do this every night?"

            "Mmhmm."

            "I'm sorry if that party was boring, Hermione," said her Mum. "But I saw you talking with Dr. Mach's son…."

            This made Hermione regain full consciousness. She swallowed and stared ahead at her closet door. "Oh."

            "Was he nice? I think he's very handsome."

            "Mmhmm," she said. She really didn't want to talk with her mother about this.

            "What did you two do?" asked her mother with just a hint of a knowing tone.

            "Umm…watched _The Wizard of Oz_."

            "So do you like him?" her mother teased.

            Hermione bit her lip and thought about it. Sure, he was very cute and nice. But did she fancy him?

            "No," Hermione said resolutely.

            "I expected that."

            "What?"

            "Are you going to visit your friend Ron this summer?" her mum asked suddenly.

            Hermione blushed. Did her mum know more than she let on? She had thought she was so clever about hiding it!

            "Er—I'm not sure. He hasn't written me about it. But Ginny said they've been asking their mum about it."

            "I see. Well, when he invites you, just let me know."

            Hermione continued to stare at the closet as she felt her mum rise from the mattress.

            "I made pancakes if you want any, Hermione," said her mum with a mischievous grin. Then she opened the door and went back downstairs. Hermione groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that weekend.

            She rose from her bed and headed straight for the shower. She _really_ needed some time to think. This boy Henry liked her…she could have a good time with him this summer…but what about going to the Burrow? What about _Ron?_

            She grinned stupidly while thinking about him: his wavy auburn hair, his light scattered freckles, his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. And then there was that guilty smile he reserved only for her when he knew he was being a real prat. Try though she might, she always had to fight back a grin when she saw that smile.

            They had been dancing around each other for several years now. She could feel it, sensed it when they touched, when he told her jokes, and even when they fought. When would something actually _happen_? For goodness' sake, even her mother could tell something was going on and she had hardly even seen them together.

            This summer something would happen. She would make sure of it. She may have to break some old habits and start some new ones, but she would finally show Ron her true-self. But…what if he didn't like her? Maybe she was the only one who felt more-than-platonic feelings for the other. Why _would_ he fancy her anyway?

            Whenever she had complained to her parents about her lack of boyfriend material, they had told her that boys were intimidated by her because of her intelligence. Well, she thought that was bullshit. She knew it was because she was a know-it-all who was bossy and high-strung. A part of her also felt that boys weren't physically attracted to her. She was very insecure about that, and she knew it.

            "Well, it's not my fault I was born with bushy hair," she muttered to her shampoo bottle. It didn't say anything.

            Hermione sighed. She always made an effort with her appearance, even if it didn't show. She _did_ wear make-up. She _did_ wear revealing clothes sometimes. Why couldn't anyone see that? Especially him?

            _I'll just have to start on the inside and work my way out_, she decided. She would show everyone that other side to her. The side she had released to the surface only a couple of times before, but held back for unconscious reasons. It was time to release those qualities and allow them to breathe. She wouldn't hold back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Okay I know that was rather short, but I wanted Hermione and her mum to make up. And I wanted to explore her feelings some more. I'm mostly writing this from my own experiences and I relate to Hermione a lot, because I'm very insecure about my physical appearance as well. I know most teenage girls are. Don't expect Hermione to get a make-over or to always straighten her hair. She's a deep person and she's going to focus more on the inside than the outside. This story is about her personal journey, not her make-over story. We get enough of that on TV. I just wanted to say that so no one will expect anything dramatic. Anyway, Mia remarked that I use American phrases a lot. I'm sorry about that but it comes naturally. I'll try to be more critical of it in the future. Thanks!

I'd appreciate any feedback on this chapter. I'm trying to think of more outlets for Hermione's changing personality, but I'm having trouble thinking of ways to show her progress. **Please review!** When you're a writer and you receive comments about your work, it's like opening a Christmas present. Even if that present contains coal.


	5. A Letter and a Carnival

Author's Note: Do you guys have any idea how amazing it is to check your mail and have such a full inbox? Thank you all so much! All of you readers and reviewers are so awesome. Thanks for your support. Without further ado, here's chapter 5!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After her shower, Hermione got dressed and heard a tapping on her window. She smiled, knowing that Ginny's reply had come. Unlatching the window, she saw the small form of Pig. But he was not carrying a letter from Ginny. The handwriting on the envelope belonged to Ron. Hermione grinned as she read his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope you're having a good holiday so far. Everything here is pretty much the same. Fred and George are working hard on their shop and they seem to be making a lot of gold. I asked if I could help out to earn some extra money but they said Lee's already helping them. _

_ Ginny and I are pretty bored. We've already had to de-gnome the garden twice. Who in their right mind wants to spend the summer chucking those mad little potatoes all over the place? But I guess it's better than having to stay with the Dursley's like Harry does. Have you written to him at all? I wrote him yesterday and his reply seemed pretty normal, but I think he's still pretty upset about Sirius. _

_ I've been asking Mum about when the two of you can come and stay at the Burrow. She has to talk to Dumbledore first but she's all fired up about it because she wants to get Harry away from those mad Muggles. We're hoping you can come around the end of July so that way Harry can actually have a fun birthday for once. _

_ Ginny says to tell you that she refuses to reply to your letter until you "give her more details about the plan." What plan are you working on? It better not involve going to __Bulgaria__ to see that git Krum. Or is it about spew again?_

_ Well I have to end this now. Ginny and I are going to visit Loony—I mean Luna—Lovegood. Did you know she lives around here? She wants to show us all of the equipment she's taking on her expedition to __Sweden__ to look for that Kacksnorcky thing. Hopefuly I'll have a reply from you by the time I get home. I could use a letter from someone normal after spending the day with her. Bye. _

_ Ron_

Hermione rolled her eyes at his sarcastic manner but she was smiling all the same. She missed Ron so much. She tried to picture him at Luna's house, probably goggling at the blonde girl incredulously while she rambled on about the Crumple-Horned Snorcack. Hermione laughed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Mum," she said as she stepped happily over the threshold of the kitchen. "Any more pancakes left?"

"I saved a couple just for you," her mother replied. She took a plate down and filled it with two pancakes, then set the plate in front of her daughter.

Hermione sat down next to her dad and pulled the syrup toward her. "Morning, Dad," she said as she poured the syrup all over her pancakes.

"Good morning," he replied over the top of a magazine. "Have fun last night?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione looked down at her pancakes and busied herself with cutting them. "Yes, it was fine," she said vaguely.

Her father didn't say anything else and Hermione was very thankful. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked her Mum.

"Well, your father and I have a couple of errands to run," her Mum replied, "but there's a carnival tonight and we thought we'd go to that."

"Really?" Hermione asked. She loved carnivals.

"We thought we'd leave around eight," said her Dad. "Tonight's the last night to go, so make sure you're ready."

"Oh I will be," said Hermione delightedly.

After breakfast her parents left to take care of their errands and Hermione was left on her own. She returned to her bedroom and wrote a reply to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_ I hope you had fun at Luna's house. I wish I could have been there to hear about the Crumple-Horned Snorcack. Everything is fine here. My parents are taking me to a carnival in town tonight, so that should be fun. _

_ I haven't written to Harry yet but I probably will later. Are you sure he sounded okay in his reply to you? I'm really worried about him. How are you coping? I hope your arms feel better. Those welts were pretty horrible. _

_ Tell Ginny not to worry about the plan. I'll tell her when I see her. And don't worry Ron, it doesn't involve going to __Bulgaria__. I don't know why you would care anyway._ (Hermione smirked as she wrote this.)

_ I really hope I can come visit you at the Burrow next month. I know Harry could use some time away from the Dursley's and all his grief. My mum already said it was fine for me to visit you. Hopefully I'll see you soon!_

_ Love from,_

_ Hermione_

She folded up the letter and handed it to Pig, who was sitting on her desk and sleeping. "Pig," she said, prodding the tiny owl, "you can take this back to Ron now." Pig hooted and soared toward the window where he collided with the glass.

"Oops," said Hermione, scooping up the owl. "Sorry, I forgot to unlatch it." She opened the window and Pig hooted at her cross-eyed before he flew off again.

Now Hermione was left with another nine hours to entertain herself. She actually felt like reading and opened her trunk to peruse through all the books. She came up with several titles which would have been interesting and informative to read, but then her eyes lighted upon a small green book: _Quidditch__ Through the Ages_.

Hermione had always wanted to read this book before but thought it was utterly useless because it couldn't help her in school at all. Nevertheless, she always had a certain curiosity about what this book contained. After all, it was very fun to watch Quidditch—especially when Ron was playing—and she figured reading up on the history of it might be fun.

_But that's totally pointless_, said a voice in her head. _You know Quidditch is complete rubbish. You should start reading up on your N.E.W.T.s. _Hermione considered for a moment. Then she picked up the small green book and flopped down on her bed to read.

"Wow, I'm such a bad ass," she muttered to herself amusedly. But underneath the sarcasm she did feel rather proud that she had ignored her scholastic self for once.

About an hour later Hermione closed the book and rolled over on her bed to stare at the ceiling. That book actually had been really interesting and informative…who would've thought? And she really enjoyed reading it. Maybe there was more to Quidditch than she thought. Hermione grinned. This plan was actually working.

Around eight o'clock that night Hermione and her parents left for the carnival. Hermione practically bolted out of the car when she saw all the glimmering lights on the ferris wheel. She felt like a five year-old child but she didn't care.

"I haven't been to a carnival in ages! Can we please, please ride the ferris wheel?" she asked excitedly.

Her dad chuckled. "Of course we can. Would you like some cotton candy, young lady?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Hermione beamed and strode along with her parents into the carnival. After getting some cotton candy and playing several games, she got in line for the ferris wheel with her dad. Her mum watched them from behind the line.

Five minutes later she was at the top of the ferris wheel, a grin consuming her whole face. "I'm so glad we came," she told her dad.

He kissed the top of her head. "Why are you so excited to be here?" he asked bemusedly.

"I have no idea," she replied happily. She stared down at all the small people walking around and felt very powerful.

Hermione and her dad rejoined her mum several minutes later. "What do you want to do next?" her mum asked them.

"I don't—" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as she saw someone walking towards her. Her parents exchanged knowing looks.

"Hermione, why don't we catch up with you later?" said her mum.

"Er—no—I mean—" Hermione tried to say, but her parents had already walked off.

"Hi Hermione," said the tall, dark person walking towards her.

"Hi Henry," she said, trying to sound excited to see him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," he said. "Er—I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have…umm…" he trailed off, looking uncomfortably at the ground.

"It's okay," Hermione said shyly.

He smiled at her. _Gosh he's cute_. "Do you want to ride the Tornado with me?" he asked.

"The Tornado?" Hermione said in a high voice. Henry nodded. "I—well, I—I sort of have a phobia of roller coasters."

"What?" he laughed.

"I…I don't like roller coasters," she said lamely.

"Oh Hermione, the Tornado is so fun! Come on, you'll love it," he enthused, dragging her arm forward. Hermione was at a loss for words and just walked beside him open-mouthed. Before she knew it they were in the line for the Tornado.

"Henry, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?"

"Yes."

"How old were you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She thought for a moment. "Last time I think I was seven."

"Seven? That was nine years ago! You'll love it now."

She looked towards the front of the line, breathing rapidly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous these things are?"

"No," he said happily. "But I know they're fun."

The gate opened and the line ushered forward. Hermione shuffled her feet nervously, staring at the people who were getting off of the roller coaster. A couple of them looked rather sick but most of them were chatting excitedly.

Hermione took a deep breath and climbed into the roller coaster next to Henry. He smiled at her. "Ready?"

She nodded and pulled on the bar. Why was it that she could face a whole room of Death Eaters but was deathly afraid of roller coasters?

"Hermione, you'll be fine," said Henry, smiling at her. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks," she said, returning the squeeze. Then she let go.

A sudden jerk startled Hermione and before she knew it the roller coaster was speeding forward. It ascended the tracks and Hermione screamed as the roller coaster hurtled downwards. Her eyes flew wide open and she held her breath, but soon she got used to the sensation in her stomach. In fact, she started to enjoy it.

By the time the roller coaster pulled to a stop two minutes later, Hermione felt quite exhilarated. She scrambled out of the roller coaster car and joined Henry at the exit. He smiled when he saw her grinning at him.

"I told you it would be fun," he said.

"Yes, I suppose you did," she said cheerfully.

"Did you know you say 'yes' a lot?"

"Oh, I didn't realize," she said uncomfortably.

"It's not a bad thing," he said hastily. "I was just remarking that you always sound so proper."

"Oh, ye—yeah."

"So…want to go ride the log flume?"

"Okay. I've never ridden the log flume before," Hermione said, staring across the park at it.

"Are you serious? Oh come on, you'll love it, let's go!" he said brightly. He took her hand and led her to the log flume line. Although she hated to admit it to herself, Hermione really liked the feeling of his hand within her own. _Don't forget Ron, don't forget Ron._

Hermione spent an enjoyable evening with Henry playing games, eating snow cones, and riding more roller coasters. They sat down on a bench at the end of the night and watched the ferris wheel riders.

"So, did you have fun?" Hermione asked him as she munched on her third snow cone.

"'Course I did, you're amazing," he said.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks."

"So…now that we know each other a bit more….er, can I kiss you?"

Hermione choked on her snow cone. "Now?" she asked.

"Yeah, now," he said. He leaned over.

"Henry," Hermione said as she held up a hand in front of her, "listen. You're a really nice guy, and you're very good looking, but I don't want to kiss you."

He frowned at her. "I don't understand you. You said you don't have a boyfriend, and we just spent the whole evening together. And I like you a lot."

Hermione stared open-mouthed at his shoes. "Henry, I like you too…but I'm really confused right now…"

"What's there to be confused about?" he asked as though she was mental.

"Ron," she muttered.

"Ron?"

Hermione sighed. "He's my best friend. And I fancy him."

"Oh," he said, sounding hurt. "Well, then why isn't he your boyfriend?"

Hermione considered this for a moment. "I…don't know." Henry didn't say anything and so Hermione tried to explain herself better. "We're best friends, but we fight all the time. We're both incredibly stubborn. And he hates my friend Viktor, because he thinks we're romantically involved. But we're not. We just went to a dance together, that's all."

"So why don't you just tell him that?"

"I've tried…but I sort of enjoy dangling it over his head," she said, giving him a guilty smile.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I like to gauge a reaction out of him," Hermione said simply.

"Girls are so weird," Henry mused. "Why don't you just stop fighting with him and tell him you fancy him?"

"It's complicated. I don't know how to explain it."

Henry took her hand. "Well, when you two finally work things out, I hope you're happy. He's lucky to have you." Hermione smiled at him. Henry kissed her hand. "I had a good time tonight," he told her. "You're a really nice girl."

"Thank you, Henry. I had a really good time as well." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go find my parents. I'll see you around."

"Bye Hermione," he called as she walked away.

As she walked away, Hermione reflected that she felt much better leaving him tonight than last night. He was very nice and good-looking, but she knew she would rather wait for Ron. Maybe Henry had a point. Maybe she _should_ just stop fighting with Ron. It all seemed too simple.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: I hope everyone liked that chapter. It was a little awkward to write. I'm not sure why. I wanted Hermione to see Henry again so they could end things on a better note and she could move on. **Please review** and give me any feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :-D


	6. Change of Plans

Author's Note: Wow, I have the most amazing reviewers ever. You guys are so awesome. Thanks so much. I appreciate all of your enthusiasm. This chapter is dedicated to my good pal DC (gryffin14). May the ROAR be with you! Hehe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The first thing Hermione saw upon returning home from the carnival was another letter on her desk. Pig was sitting proudly on the chair next to the letter.

Hermione pulled off her trainers and sat down at her desk to read the letter. It was once again from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I know I wrote you yesterday and asked you to come to the Burrow next month, but there's been a change of plans. I can't tell you why in case this letter is intercepted. Anyway, do you want to come to the Burrow this week instead? I know you wanted to spend some time with your parents, but I figured you could stay here for a week or two and then spend the rest of your summer with them. _

_ Going to Luna's was mad. Ginny thought it was really funny for some reason. Sorry but I had to let that out. Send your reply with that mad owl and hopefully I'll be able to tell you more about it this week._

_ Ron_

Hermione finished reading and stared at the letter in confusion. Why did she have to go early all of a sudden? She pondered for a moment and realized it must have something to do with the Order if Ron wasn't allowed to mention it.

She walked down the hall to her parents' room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said her mum.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, darling." Hermione pushed her mum's door open and hopped up on the bed with her. She could hear her dad brushing his teeth in the bathroom. "What is it, Hermione?" her mum asked.

"Ron just wrote me a letter and asked if I could go to the Burrow this week."

"This week? I thought he wanted you to visit next month."

"So did I," Hermione replied, "but there was a change of plans."

Her mum absently stroked Hermione's hair. "Do you want to go this week?"

"Of course I do," said Hermione incredulously. "So, may I go?"

"Well of course you can," said her mum, smiling at her.

"Thank you Mum!" said Hermione, scuttling off the bed. "I'll ask him to pick me up tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Who's picking you up tomorrow?" asked her dad, opening the bathroom door.

"Ron," said Hermione, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh," said her dad. He raised his eyebrows. "Ron, eh?"

"Yes, Ron," said Hermione in a dignified voice.

"Are you going to visit him?" said her dad with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I am." She could feel herself going pink and turned to stare at her mother. "So is tomorrow okay?"

"Yes, that's fine," said her mum. She was also smiling. Hermione turned on her heel and hurried out of the room to send a reply to Ron. _Honestly, they're so embarrassing_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Hermione woke up very early and immediately started packing for Ron's. She was very conscientious of the outfits she selected to take, although in the end she got careless and just threw things into her trunk.

By ten o'clock she had showered and packed and was waiting anxiously for Ron. She tried to busy herself by reading, but that didn't work very well. She ended up staring at the words on the page and wondering if Ron would notice any changes in her.

Only one weekend had passed since she'd last seen him. Was that even long enough for her to "lighten up"? It probably wasn't, but at least Hermione had made a head start. Besides, she wouldn't really be able to exercise her new personality unless she was with her friends.

Around one o'clock Hermione became tired of "reading" and busied herself by making lunch. She was just spreading the peanut butter on her sandwich when she heard a crash in the living room.

"Ouch!" said a familiar voice. Hermione's heart lifted.

"Hi Ron," she said, smiling at him as she walked into the room.

"Hi Hermione…I just ran into your lamp," he said guilty. He gestured at the lamp, which had fallen to the floor.

She laughed and smiled at him. "It's okay, Ron. Nothing's broken."

"Good."

"Is your dad coming?"

"Yeah, he's—"

Hermione heard a small _pop_ and the tall form of Mr. Weasley appeared next to her.

"—apparating," said Ron.

"Hello, Hermione!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Good holiday so far?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, it's going quite well."

"Good, good. Where are your parents?" he asked eagerly.

"They're upstairs. I'll go call them," Hermione replied..

"No need, Hermione, we're here," said her mum as she walked into the room accompanied by Hermione's dad. "How are you Arthur?"

"Oh I'm fine Clarissa, how are you?" he asked, shaking her hand. "And Danior, nice to see you again as well."

Hermione turned away from her parents and looked at Ron. "Want some lunch? I was just making a sandwich."

"Sure," he said. He followed her into the kitchen.

"So did you use floo powder to get here?" Hermione asked. She spread more peanut butter on the sandwich and handed it to him.

"Yeah, wish I could apparate but…." He trailed off and munched on his sandwich instead.

Hermione took out two new pieces of bread and made another sandwich for herself. "So, why the change of plans?"

Ron swallowed. "Those mad Muggles Harry lives with had a fit yesterday. They practically killed him. Something about Dudley getting hurt and they blamed it on him…anyway, Dumbledore wanted him out of there until they calm down. So he's at the Burrow now. And I figured you'd want to come while he was here."

"They acted that way even after Mad-Eye and the rest of the Order gave them a talking-to the other day?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Stupid idiots." He finished chewing the rest of his sandwich and swallowed again. "Anyway, Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know he's there. He thinks Voldemort would attack the Burrow if he found out."

"Yeah, I suppose he would," said Hermione. "How does Harry seem to be doing?"

Ron thought for a moment. "I think he's okay. Think he wants to forget about it, if you know what I mean. When I left he was playing Quidditch with Fred, George, and Ginny."

"Well that's good." She paused for a minute. "I read _Quidditch__ Through the Ages_ yesterday."

"You did?" said Ron, cocking his head at her.

"Mmhmm."

"Why? I thought you hated Quidditch."

She laughed. "Ron, I don't hate Quidditch. Besides, I thought the book might be interesting."

"Was it?"

"Yeah, it was actually," she declared.

Ron stared at her for a moment. "Want me to help you get your trunk?"

"Sure. It's upstairs. C'mon." She led him up the stairs and into her room. "It's right here…"

"Jeeze!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your room is so pink!"

Hermione laughed at him. "It's not 'so pink.' It's a very light shade of pink, actually. Besides, you have a sister, you should be used to pink by now."

"Yeah, well, her room's blue. It used to be Bill's room. You know that."

"Yes I do," she said, picking up one end of the trunk. Ron grabbed the other handle and they slowly made their way downstairs with it.

Mr. Weasley was chatting merrily with Hermione's parents in the living room. The three adults looked up when Ron and Hermione entered.

"Ready to go?" said Mr. Weasley, clapping his hands together.

"Yes," said Hermione, setting the trunk down.

"Have fun, Hermione," said her mum, pulling her into a tight hug.

"We'll see you soon, 'Mione," said her dad, kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad."

"It was nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Ron politely.

"You too, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at him. Ron grabbed Hermione's trunk and pulled it into the fireplace with him.

"See you in a minute," he said to her. "The Burrow!" he called before being whisked away.

Hermione's parents beamed fondly at her while she stepped into the dancing green flames after Ron. She waved to them and then called out, "The Burrow!" She began to whirl and closed her mouth so she wouldn't inhale any ash.

The Burrow suddenly came into view and Hermione nearly fell out of the fireplace. She regained her balance and stood up straight, brushing soot off her.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hi Gin," said Hermione. "You're suffocating me."

"Sorry," Ginny laughed.

"Hi Harry, hi Fred, hi George," Hermione said to each of them. They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking water. All three of them were rather sweaty.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry.

"Greetings," the twins chorused.

"Do you want me to take your trunk upstairs?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I'll help you," she replied.

"No, it's okay Hermione, I'll get it," said Harry. "I need to go take a shower anyway."

Hermione shrugged. "Okay, thanks."

Ron and Harry each grabbed an end of her trunk and began walking upstairs. Ginny and Hermione followed them.

"So…where's Crookshanks?" asked Harry.

"I didn't bring him. He would go crazy over those gnomes again."

Ron and Ginny both moaned.

"What?" Hermione asked them.

"Nothing, it's just that at mention of the gnomes they go crazy," said Harry, laughing.

"I swear if I have to de-gnome the garden one more time I will end up killing them all," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "and then I'll bake a gnome pie."

They all laughed and reached the landing. Ron and Harry set Hermione's trunk down.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a bit," said Harry. He continued to climb the stairs to Ron's room, presumably to gather his things for a shower.

"And I need to talk to Hermione," said Ginny, pulling on her arm. "Come on."

"I guess I'm not allowed to join in the girl-talk?" said Ron sarcastically.

"Do you _want_ to join in the girl-talk?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Good point," said Ron. He hurried off downstairs. Ginny dragged Hermione's trunk into the room and flopped down on her bed.

"So, tell me about this plan," she said mischievously.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Yay, she's finally at the Burrow! Time for all the real fun to start. **Please review** and make my day!


	7. On the Swings

Author's Note: Alright, once again, you guys are the best. Some of you pointed out that typo I made last chapter by calling Mrs. Granger "Mrs. Weasley." Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I might go back and fix it later. In the meantime, here's chapter 7:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny lay sprawled out on her bed, looking expectantly up at Hermione.

"It's not exactly a plan, Gin," said Hermione. "It's just this…idea…that I had."

"An idea? About what?"

Hermione sat down on the bed next to her. "Alright, it's called Operation Bad-Ass."

Ginny stared at her. "Hermione, you just swore."

"I know."

Ginny pretended to feel her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" she teased.

"Oh shut up and let me tell you about it!" Hermione told her. Ginny grinned.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was kneeling on her bed and staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"And he tried to kiss you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't let him," Hermione answered.

"Was he good looking?"

Hermione paused. "Yes, he most definitely was," she said with the air of a swooning teenage girl.

"I really think you waste your time on my brother." Ginny smirked.

Hermione hit her with a pillow. Ginny threw her arms over her head and whacked Hermione with another pillow. "Well, Mione," she said in-between whacks, "I think this is a good idea. It's about time you showed everyone what a bad-ass you are."

"Think Ron will notice?" Hermione asked. She bounded off the bed and ran away from Ginny's almighty pillow.

"My brother may be thick, but he's plenty observant when it comes to you."

Hermione smiled as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Come on," said Ginny. "Let's go downstairs and see what there is to do."

She opened her door and marched out of the room. Hermione followed suit and the girls soon found themselves back in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table reading _Witch Weekly_. She looked up when she saw the two girls enter.

"Hermione, how nice to see you again!" she said as she stood up and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione returned.

"Mum, where are Harry and Ron?"

"They just went outside," said Mrs. Weasley. "Would you girls like some pumpkin juice?"

"No, thank you," said Hermione.

"I'm fine, Mum." Ginny strolled around to the back door and Hermione followed her out into the garden. Harry and Ron were playing chess on the picnic table.

"How's the game going?" Ginny inquired.

"Ron's demolishing me, as usual," Harry replied.

"How about we do something that all four of us can play?" said Ginny.

"Like what," said Ron. He was focusing on his next move.

"Umm…like Quidditch," Hermione suggested.

Ron looked up. "I just spent the whole morning playing Quidditch. Besides, you don't like Quidditch."

"When did I say that?"

"Well, you've never played before," Ron said in puzzlement.

"That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to play," Hermione said acidly. "I told you, I read _Quidditch__ Through the Ages_ yesterday."

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "Okay, fine," said Ron. "We'll play Quidditch."

"But I just took a shower!" Harry protested.

Ron shrugged and headed over to the broom shed. Hermione followed him determinedly.

"Umm…Ron," she said when they reached the shed, "just keep in mind that I'm not very _good_ at Quidditch."

Ron laughed. "Oh I can't wait to beat you at something for once."

Hermione frowned at him. Then she remembered that she didn't want to fight with him anymore. She grabbed a broom and whipped her head around, whacking his face with all her hair.

"Ouch!" Ron said.

"You deserved it," Hermione said sweetly.

"Fine, I guess I did. But I'm still going to beat you." He grinned, grabbed his broom, and shot off into the air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… Several hours later the four friends retired from their game and joined the other Weasley's for a spectacular dinner. Hermione was rather proud of herself; she hadn't fallen off her broom at all. Admittedly, she _had_ flown rather slow, and she wasn't anywhere near as skilled as her friends, but she had still participated. And Ron had been somewhat impressed.

After dinner Ginny challenged Harry to a game of Wizarding Chess to see if she had a knack for beating him too. Ron and Hermione watched their intense game for a little while, but soon both of them became pretty bored.

"Stop complaining," Ginny said to Ron. "If you're so bored, why don't you go outside in the garden." She shot Hermione a quick look and raised her eyebrows.

Ron seemed not to have noticed. He slowly stood up and stretched. "Fine, I will," he muttered to Ginny. "Wanna come, Hermione?"

"Sure," she said. She stood up too and joined him at the back door. The two of them marched outside and stood on the patio for a few moments. "So…what do you want to do?" Hermione asked him.

Ron frowned for a minute. "We could go swinging if you want."

"Swinging?"

"Yeah…Dad put up some swings for us when we were younger. Sometimes Ginny and I like to come out here and swing at night. But if you don't want to—"

"No, I want to," Hermione said.

"Alright, follow me," Ron said.

He led her to a clearing in the midst of a gathering of trees. A swing set had been built right in the middle of the clearing, from which two wooden swings were hanging.

Hermione walked over to the nearest swing and sat down on it, wrapping one arm around the long chain that was hanging from the beam above her. "I love swings!" she exclaimed. "I used to play on the same one every day when I was in elementary school."

Ron sat down on the swing next to hers and began to sway back and forth. "Yeah?" he said.

"Yeah. One day, during recess, I was swinging with my friend Emily when Jack Minchin"—her voice hardened with disdain—"came over and started taunting me. He was this horrible little boy who used to pick on me all the time." Ron frowned as she said this. "Anyway, he kept calling me names and everyone on the playground was laughing and I got so angry that I caused his pants to rip and fall down."

A broad smile spread across her face as she remembered the incident. "He stood there mortified for a few moments in his little white briefs, and then other kids started laughing at him so he ran to tell my teacher. I got in a lot of trouble, even though no one understood how I did it when I was ten feet away from him. But it was still brilliant."

She looked at Ron, who was grinning broadly at her. "He definitely had it coming though," Hermione finished.

Ron frowned and stared at her. "What did he use to do to you?" he asked curiously.

"Mostly he would just pick on me, because I liked reading so much and didn't have that many friends," Hermione replied quietly. She fiercely kicked the dirt underneath her shoes. "And then if I got upset he would call me 'Her-whine-ee.' I think that name bothered me more than 'Mudblood' does."

Hermione looked at Ron to see his reaction to her confession. He was giving his trainers a reproachful look, as if they had teased Hermione. "Well," he said, "I never went to elementary school—Mum taught us everything—but I know how you feel. Fred and George have been taking the mickey out of me since I was three years old."

"I know," Hermione said. "It bothers me."

"You saw them when I was made prefect. They didn't think I deserved it at all. Well, neither did you—"

"That's not true!" Hermione said at once, watching his red face. "I _do_ think you deserved it."

"No, you were shocked that it was me and not Harry," Ron muttered in a slightly angry and hurt tone.

"Ron," said Hermione placatingly, "I admit I was a bit surprised at first, but…it just seems like…you know, Harry and Dumbledore are in everything together. I mean, last year, they were involved in that whole mess with the Ministry together. So I just assumed Dumbledore would choose Harry, because, well, they're kind of allies in everything, aren't they?"

Ron nodded glumly, and Hermione plunged on, desperate to make him understand why she had acted the way she had. "I _do_ think you deserved your badge, Ron. You're responsible and trustworthy and smart…"

"You think I'm smart?" Ron asked sharply.

"Yes, I do."

"Even when I'm making up death predictions for Trelawney?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, they're always clever death predictions, aren't they?" She smiled.

"Still, I'm nothing on you. You're probably the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "But that's not always such a good thing."

Ron stared at her. "Why not?" he said with a puzzled expression.

"Umm…well, it's a lot of pressure sometimes. I mean I set such high expectations for myself. And the teasing can be…well…a right pain in the ass"—Ron stared at her incredulously—"I mean, I told you about Jack Minchin. I never had many friends in school because they all thought I was just some annoying show-off. Don't you remember in first year when you thought I was a swotty little know-it-all?"

Ron grinned apologetically. "Yeah, but then I realized you were an ass-kicking swotty little know-it-all."

Hermione laughed. "I remember how happy I was when I became friends with you and Harry. I sent Mum and Dad all these letters just raving about the two of you. They were somewhat surprised that I had made friends with boys, but they were happy for me all the same. You two were really my first best friends."

"What about that girl you were swinging with? Emily?"

"Oh, well, she _was_ my friend, but we stopped playing together the year before I went to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Er…well, she changed. She started hanging out with a more popular group of girls who were all very pretty and didn't like me. They convinced Emily that I was just a geeky bookworm, so she stopped being my friend."

"Why didn't you just become friends with Emily's new friends?"

"They didn't like me," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "And Emily was pretty and I wasn't."

"That's not true," said Ron. "You're very pretty."

Hermione whipped her head up and stared at him. Ron became very embarrassed and scuffled his feet in the dirt. She could see how red his face was even though it was nearly dark outside.

"Thanks, Ron," she whispered. He didn't say anything, but it didn't matter. Hermione was flushing with pride on the inside and grinning stupidly at the dirt. _Ron had called her pretty…_

A few minutes of silence passed in which Ron continued to stare at the ground and Hermione tried to suppress her goofy grin. Then Ron cleared his throat and said, "Er…Hermione…did you say it bothers you when Fred and George make fun of me?"

"Yeah, of course it does," she replied.

"Oh. It bothers me too." He paused. "I just thought no one had ever noticed…well, besides Mum. Everyone just thinks they're so funny and great."

"Well, I don't think they're very funny when they do that. I know how it feels, and it's anything but humorous. And you're just as funny as they are, Ron," she said assuringly.

"Oh, thanks." He began to swing faster. "You know, I never told anyone about that before."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just began to swing with him. "So, what about Bill and Charlie? Did they ever pick on you?"

"No, they were great with me," Ron said. "Charlie's the one who taught me how to ride a broom. And Bill used to play with me all the time. When Ginny and I were little he would make up treasure hunts for us. He would take toy galleons and hide them all over the garden, and then Ginny and I would spend hours searching for them."

"That sounds like fun," said Hermione. "I wish I had older siblings."

"Well, there are good things and bad things about it. But I can't imagine not having any siblings. What do you do by yourself?" he asked her.

"Hmm. Well, when I was younger Mum and Dad made me take all sorts of classes. I took piano lessons, and ballet lessons, and art classes…but I spent a lot of my time reading books because I had no one to play with. I guess that's why I like reading so much."

"You took ballet?" Ron asked. He was grinning at her.

"Yes, I did."

He started laughing heartily.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said in puzzlement.

Ron sniggered. "I just had a very funny mental picture of a miniature-Hermione running around in a pink tutu."

Hermione hit him while he swung. He laughed some more at her indignation.

"Sorry," he choked out. He took a deep breath. "So, why did you have to take all those classes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put more energy into her swing. "Mum and Dad wanted to raise me like a proper little lady. As if I could be anything but proper with a name like mine."

Ron thought about it. "Hermione Jane Granger," he said out loud. "Yeah, that does sound pretty proper."

"Ronald Bilius sounds proper too," she pointed out.

"No, I think it just sounds stupid." He swung higher. "Ginny got stuck with a stupid name too. Who the hell names their daughter 'Ginevra'?"

Hermione laughed. "I always call her that to annoy her. Her reaction is so amusing."

"Yeah, she gets pretty riled up. When I was seven I called her 'Madame Ginevra' and she whacked me with a broomstick. I had a lump on my head for about three weeks."

Hermione giggled some more at that. "Poor Ginny. Must be tough living with six older brothers."

"Well, she has you a lot of the time. She practically considers you her sister."

"She's practically my sister too," said Hermione. She was very touched by Ron's words.

"So does that mean she tells you everything?" asked Ron.

"Pretty much."

"Yeah? So tell me honestly…does she still like Harry?"

"Ron," said Hermione in an exasperated tone, "I've already told you. She's been over Harry for ages. I think she feels like he's more of a brother to her now."

Ron frowned. "I always hoped she'd still like him. Harry could use a girl like her."

"Well Ginny's going out with Dean anyway. But…" Hermione trailed off.

"What?" Ron prompted.

"Well, I don't think she realizes it, but Neville seems to fancy her. And to be honest I could see her with him."

"Neville? _Neville Longbottom_?"

"Of course Neville Longbottom. Didn't you see how he stuck up for her at the end of last year? When the Inquisitorial Squad was trying to take you all?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Besides, they went to the Yule Ball together."

Ron stopped swinging and looked sharply at her. "So? That doesn't mean anything. Just because you go to the Yule Ball with someone, doesn't mean you like them."

"Yes it does."

"So are you saying you fancy Krum?" Ron asked heatedly.

"When did I say that?" Hermione said dangerously.

"Why do you like Vicky anyway?"

"Ron—" Hermione was about to begin a rant, but then she remembered again that she had vowed not to fight with him. They had been getting along so well this evening; she didn't want to spoil it.

"Ron," she repeated, "I don't fancy Viktor. I've told you already that he's just my friend."

Ron was not ready to give up. "Your friend, huh? Is that why he invited you to Bulgaria?"

Hermione kept her voice calm. "I never went to Bulgaria. I spent the summer at Grimmauld Place, remember?"

Ron was still glaring at her. Hermione looked at him with a determinedly peaceful look.

"I'm sorry," Ron huffed.

"That's okay. I'm sorry too."

They sat in silence for several moments, rocking their swings slightly. Hermione gazed unfocused at her trainers.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted you to know that there's really nothing between Viktor and me. He's just a friend." She looked at him and added as an afterthought, "Nothing on you and Harry though."

"So are you saying you like me better than Krum?" Ron asked playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I like you better."

Ron grinned in a Lockhart-ish fashion. "Oh Herm-own-ninny, you flatter me."

She punched him in the arm but smiled. "Don't call me that."

"Vot else vould I call you?" he asked in his best Viktor Krum impression.

Hermione pretended to think. "Oh, I dunno…maybe Hermione?"

"Vot is that? That name is too hard for me to remember. No, I vill call you something shorter!"

Hermione burst out laughing at this mockery. "So what are you going to call me then, Mr. Veasley?"

Ron returned to his normal voice. "Can I call you 'Mione'?" he asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course you can. Haven't you called me that before?"

"No…I've always wanted to, but I wasn't sure whether you would like it."

She grinned. "Well 'Mione' is perfectly fine with me. My dad has always called me that. Ginny calls me that sometimes too."

"Good," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and turned her head toward the heavens. Many stars blinked down upon her from the dark vast sky.

"Hey Mione?" Ron said.

"Hmm?" she said, still looking above.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're a really good friend?"

Hermione brought her gaze back down to him. "Umm…I'm sure you have."

"Well, in case I haven't, I just wanted you to know that you're a really good friend."

A smile spread across her face and lit up all her features. "Thanks, Ron. You're a great friend too."

He nodded, stood up, and turned toward her. He made a sudden movement with his arm, almost like a twitch, and then tentatively held out his hand for her. She seized it and allowed him to pull her up from the swing.

At first Hermione had the instinct to pull away from him as soon as he had helped her up, but then she realized how comfortable it was to hold Ron's hand. She stared down at their clasped hands and he did too. Hermione raised her gaze to his face but then quickly averted her eyes.

Then, without a word, they both turned and walked hand-in-hand out of the clearing. It was awkward, but it felt right to Hermione. She had the feeling that this was just the beginning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: I'd like to apologize for any errors in this chapter. It's 2:25 AM and I don't know why I'm writing so late, but that's just how things worked out. So now I'm beat and I'm heading off to bed. Anyway, on Saturday I'm leaving for vacation and I won't have computer access, so I'm going to try my best and finish this fic by then. I owe that to all of you faithful readers and reviewers. So stay tuned for several updates this week. **Review, Review, Review!**


	8. Luna's House

Author's Note: I am flattered by all the reviews I received on the last chapter. They were helpful, encouraging, and even entertaining. Thank you for your support everyone! I actually had this chapter ready yesterday but since FF.net was having problems i couldn't post it. But here ya go, chapter 8:……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Hermione felt Ginny shaking her awake, but she did not want to open her eyes and end the wonderful dream she had been having.

"Hermione, you have the most ridiculous grin on your face," said Ginny.

"What time is it," Hermione mumbled.

"Almost half past nine. Come on, Mum's made pancakes."

Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes and saw Ginny bustling around the room in her pajamas. Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Nice hair," Ginny teased.

"Oh shut up," said Hermione. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, pulling all her hair back into a messy bun. "I'll be right back," she yawned.

She made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she headed back to Ginny's room, absent-mindedly pulling the drawstring on her flannel pajama bottoms while she walked.

"You do that a lot you know," Ginny said when she entered.

"Do what?"

"Fiddle with that drawstring."

"Oh. Nervous habit I guess. Are you coming?"

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione downstairs. The smell of pancakes greeted them when they entered the kitchen.

"'Morning, girls," said Mrs. Weasley.

"'Morning," they chorused.

Ginny sat down at the table. Hermione plopped down next to her. "Mrs. Weasley, those smell delicious."

"Oh thank you, Hermione. They'll be ready soon."

"Mum, are the boys not up yet?"

"No, they aren't. But they'll be down here soon enough. You know Ron always wakes up when he smells food."

Ginny and Hermione laughed.

Sure enough, footsteps were heard on the stairs several minutes later and Harry and Ron, both looking very tousle-haired, made their way into the kitchen.

"Pancakes, Mum?" said Ron.

"Yes, dear. Sit down, they'll be ready in a moment."

Harry and Ron sat down across from Ginny and Hermione. Hermione smiled at Ron but then brought her gaze back down to the table.

Mrs. Weasley placed a large stack of pancakes on the kitchen table, along with five plates. Ron looked like he was about to pounce on the breakfast.

Everyone took their share of pancakes and started eating. Ron and Harry were both wolfing down their portions. Hermione didn't blame them; the pancakes were absolutely scrumptious.

Harry set down his fork for a moment and swallowed the bite of pancake he had just stuffed in his mouth. "So, what are we going to do today?" he asked the others.

No one answered him for a moment. "Play Quidditch?" Ron suggested.

"Nah, I'm sick of Quidditch," said Ginny. "But you know, Luna did invite us to come over to her house again. She's leaving for Sweden the day after tomorrow. I'll bet she would love to see Harry and Hermione."

Harry shrugged and Hermione said, "Sure." She looked at Ron's face. He was scowling. She tried hard to suppress a smile.

After breakfast the four of them went upstairs to wash up and change. Around eleven, they departed from the Burrow and walked to Luna's house.

"It's really hot out here," Hermione complained after ten minutes.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," said Ron.

They trudged along for five more minutes and soon found themselves in front of a funny looking house. There were no neighboring homes; the house sat alone surrounded by a purple fence. It was five stories high and was very narrow. A blue flag was situated on the top of the house.

"So, this is Luna's house," said Ginny. The corners of her mouth twitched. She opened the gate of the fence and marched up the path to the front door. Several chickens that were scampering in the front yard looked at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Ginny.

There was no doorbell next to the front door. On the contrary, a thick rope was hanging from the side of the house. Ginny pulled on it and a _weeee_ sound ensued.

The front door opened and a blonde girl with large eyes appeared. She smiled when she saw them. "Why, hello," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "What are you all doing here?"

"I thought Harry and Hermione might like to see the equipment you're taking on your expedition, Luna," Ginny answered.

"Oh of course! Come in. You can meet Dad," she said brightly.

The four of them stepped inside. Hermione looked around the house and saw many strange contraptions situated around the front hallway. Framed covers of _The Quibbler_ were hanging all along the walls. A spindly staircase wound its way to the upper floors.

"Er…I like your house, Luna," said Harry.

"Do you? I've always liked it," she said dreamily. "Would you like to come upstairs and meet Dad?"

"Sure," Ginny answered.

Luna led them up two more flights until they reached the landing of a large office. A man with sandy hair was sitting back in his chair with a quill behind his ear, holding several papers and muttering to himself. He was surrounded by many glass cages which held different types of lizards and mice. A large gray owl was perched on a stand next to his desk.

"Dad," said Luna, "my friends have come to visit today."

Luna's father looked up and set the pile of papers on his messy desk. "Well hello!" he said brightly. He was wearing blue and green plaid trousers with a yellow buttoned-down shirt. His collar was turned up so that he looked like a vicar. "And who are all of you?"

"Hi Mr. Lovegood," said Ginny. "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is my brother Ron and our friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you all," said Mr. Lovegood. "Luna's told me all about her adventures with you last year." He turned to Harry and gazed happily at him. "Are you the Harry Potter we printed the editorial about?"

"Er…yeah," said Harry uncomfortably.

"I should thank you for that. No issue of _The Quibbler_ has ever sold out faster! It surprised me really; usually our readers are very keen to hear updates on the Crumple-Horned Snorcack. Has Luna told you about our upcoming expedition?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "It sounds like fun."

"Oh it will be! I can't wait to see the Snorcack up close. I've seen pictures of course, but nothing compares to seeing things in person!"

Luna beamed at her dad. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all smiled politely.

"Would you like to see the equipment we're taking?" Luna asked them.

"Sure," they replied.

"Have fun," said Mr. Lovegood. "I need to finish working on this editorial. It's about Cornelius Fudge, you know. It seems he's resorted to even more drastic measures with the goblins."

"Uh-huh," Ron muttered. The four friends followed Luna up another flight of stairs and reached a landing where there was a bright green door.

"This is my room," said Luna in her odd voice. "I've already started packing for the trip so most of the equipment is in here." She pushed open the door and led them into her room. The lion hat and eagle hat she had made the previous year were both situated on a table. Many pictures covered the walls along with some magazine articles. A string of butterbeer caps stretched across the ceiling.

Hermione gazed at all the pictures. Most of them were of Luna and her father, but there were also many pictures of a blonde woman with very large misty eyes.

"Is this your mother?" Hermione asked Luna, pointing at the pictures.

"Yes. She died when I was nine years old. She was very pretty, wasn't she?"

Hermione was startled. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know. But yes, she was very pretty."

Luna nodded and headed for her bed, where a large suitcase was situated. She pulled out all the equipment she was taking on the trip and started showing them.

"And this," she said, holding up some chocolate sauce, "is to attract the Crumple-Horned Snorcack. They are very sensitive to chocolate and can smell it from miles away." She smiled at them.

Hermione was very tempted to burst out laughing, especially when she saw the look on Ron's face, but she decided to try and be nice to Luna instead. "That's interesting Luna," she said.

"Thank you," Luna replied. She beamed at the chocolate sauce. Harry seemed to be very amused by her enthusiasm. Ginny appeared rather entertained as well.

After Luna finished showing them all of her supplies, they whiled away the afternoon in her attic. There was a great deal of old wizarding contraptions, and even some Muggle devices as well. Ron was very impressed by some of the Muggle things.

"How does this work?" he asked Hermione. He was holding a video tape. "Is it some kind of weapon?"

Hermione laughed. "No, Ron. It's a video. You watch it on the television."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Luna," Hermione called. Luna looked up from showing Harry some old Wizarding editorials.

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"Ron found this videotape. Do you have a television and a VCR somewhere so I can show him how it works?"

It turned out that Luna did own a television and VCR. Hermione put the tape in the VCR and watched Ron and Ginny in amusement. They were both staring at the screen avidly.

"That's amazing," Ginny said in an awe-struck voice.

"It's like a bunch of photographs enlarged with voices," said Ron.

"Yeah, it's called motion pictures," said Harry. He grinned at Hermione.

Luna and her father invited them to stay for dinner. They obliged and were soon feasting on roasted chicken. It turned out Luna's father was a very good cook.

The dinner conversation was spent discussing the Muggle devices in the attic. Mr. Lovegood seemed to be an avid Muggle enthusiast like Mr. Weasley and was very well educated about non-magical contraptions. He told them about all the items he had ever collected.

After dinner Mr. Lovegood disapparated to meet up with some of the _Quibbler_ staff. The five teenagers were left to their own devices. Hermione thought they would probably go home soon since there was nothing left to do, but then Luna asked them if they would like to see her dad's automobile.

"Your dad has a car?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Oh yes. He bought it several years ago. It's very fun to ride in."

"Let's see it," said Harry.

Luna led them outside into the back garden. A car was parked in the middle of the yard and was covered with a thick sheet. Luna took the sheet off and allowed them to gaze at the faded blue car.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Luna asked. "I wish I could drive it. Dad said he would teach me how when we came back from Sweden."

"I wish you could drive it too," said Ron. "I could fly my dad's old car, but that was magically enchanted so I didn't really have to do anything."

"Wish we could go for a ride," said Ginny wistfully.

Hermione gazed at the steering wheel of the car and something inside of her snapped. "I can drive it," she declared.

"What?" said Ron and Ginny in unison. Harry stared at Hermione but Luna smiled.

"Do you know how to?" she asked.

"Yes, my dad taught me last year," Hermione said. "I'm not supposed to of course, it's not legal, but I know how to all the same."

"But I asked you to drive your car a couple of days ago and you wouldn't," Ron said. He was frowning at her.

"Well…things change," said Hermione. She was feeling reckless, and the car _did_ look rather appealing.

A broad grin spread across Ron's face. Ginny and Harry looked excited too. Luna started humming under her breath.

"So…shall we go then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny chorused. Luna shrugged and murmured, "Okay. But let's be careful. I don't want to upset Dad."

Hermione walked timidly to the driver's side of the car. She opened the door and sat down. Harry climbed into the passenger seat next to her.

"How come you get to sit there?" Ron asked. He seemed rather annoyed.

"Because I grew up with Muggles and if Hermione needs any help I can take over," Harry said smugly.

"Fine," Ron huffed. He sat down in the backseat next to Ginny and Luna.

Hermione turned the car key and revved up the engine. "Seatbelts, everyone," she said. Five clicks later she pressed her foot to the pedal and they were off.

"Turn on the radio, Harry," Hermione said as she drove the car up a hill.

Harry obliged and they were soon listening to some rock music. Hermione couldn't help but grin. She felt so rebellious…so free…

"You know," said Luna, "if you press one of the buttons up there the roof will come down."

Harry searched for the right button, pushed it, and soon the roof folded back into the rear of the car. Cool night air whipped Hermione's face as she surged smoothly forward, listening to Ron's and Ginny's whoops from behind her.

"Where should we go?" she asked them.

"Let's go to the lake!" said Ginny.

"Brilliant!" Ron yelled. "Hermione, turn right up here."

Hermione followed his directions and they were soon cruising along a gravel path. The sun was setting and everything was becoming steadily darker.

"You can stop up here," said Ginny. "The lake is right ahead."

Hermione slowed down and parked the car. The five of them climbed out and walked toward the lake.

"That was awesome!" Ron enthused. "You're a total badass, Hermione!"  
Hermione blushed and laughed. She strolled to the edge of the dock and looked down upon the clear, reflective water in the small lake.

"We used to come swimming here when we were little," Ginny told them.

"Yes, my parents used to bring me here too," said Luna.

The five of them became silent and watched the ripples in the dark water. Hermione could hear the chirping of crickets and the buzzing of other insects.

"I sort of feel like swimming," she blurted out. She wasn't sure why she had said that and hastily added, "It's too bad we didn't bring any bathing suits."

"Who says you need a bathing suit to go swimming?" Ron said mischievously. Hermione turned to look at him but all of a sudden Ron pushed her shoulders forward and she fell into the lake.

She hit the cool water hard and came up right away gasping for breath. The plunge into the lake had shocked her and she had swallowed a lot of water. She pushed her sopping wet hair back and turned to glare at Ron.

All four of her friends were laughing at her. "Ronald Weasley," she yelled, "I am going to kill you!"

Ron continued to laugh heartily. Hermione reached up and seized his ankle. Ron's eyes widened in surprise before he fell into the water next to her. He bobbed up and whipped his head around. "What was that for?" he said.

"You asked for it," she said with a grin.

Hermione heard a splash next to her and turned to see Ginny's wet head emerging from the water. She was laughing. "This water feels good," Ginny said, wiping her eyes.

Harry was standing on the dock laughing at the three of them. He took off his glasses, pulled off his trainers, and jumped into the lake as well.

"Coming, Luna?" Harry asked when he reached the surface.

Luna smiled dreamily, pulled off her shoes, and hopped into the lake.

Hermione was rather surprised by the turn of events but she was enjoying herself nonetheless. Ron looked very handsome with wet hair and she found herself distracted by him.

"Who wants to play Marco Polo?" Harry asked.

"What's Marco Polo?" Ginny asked.

"It's the same thing as Blind man's Bluff. Have you heard of that?"

"Oh yeah! I haven't played that in ages. Who wants to be it?" Ginny said.

The five of them looked at each other. "Ron should be it," Hermione declared, "because he pushed me in!"

Ron grinned lopsidedly. "Fine," he muttered. "What do I do?"

"Go under water and count to ten," Hermione told him. "Close your eyes and when you come up say 'Marco'. We'll all respond 'Polo' and you have to try and tag us while keeping your eyes closed."

"Sounds easy enough," said Ron. "Why do I have to count?"

"So we can all distance ourselves from you a little bit," Hermione responded.

"Okay," said Ron. He dunked his head under the water. Hermione looked at the others and mouthed, "Come on!"

She pulled herself up on the edge of the dock and the other three followed her. "Don't say anything when he comes up," Hermione whispered with a grin.

Ron's head emerged a moment later. "Marco!" he called.

No one said anything.

"Marco!" he repeated.

Hermione smirked at her other three friends.

"Where are you guys? I thought you were supposed to say 'Polo'!"

Ron opened his eyes just as Hermione jumped in the water right next to him. She landed with a huge splash and Ron was sprayed with a lot of water.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "You cheated!"

She laughed at him. "So? You're the one who pushed me into the water!"

"Well you splashed me!" he said. "So take some of this!" He began to splash her with a lot of water. Hermione let out several yelps and tried to splash him back. They were oblivious to their other three friends, who had jumped back into the lake and were watching them with some amusement.

"Ron, you're going to get it!" Hermione yelled. She jumped on his back and dunked his head under the water, laughing as he struggled to throw her off.

Ron managed to release her grip after about three seconds and came up sputtering and laughing. Hermione didn't notice Harry sneak up behind her and cover her eyes with his hands.

"What the—?" Hermione said but she was soon drowned out by more splashing from Ron. She could hear Harry laughing as he kept his hand over her eyes. She tried to throw him off and block the water that was hitting her.

"Hey! That's not fair! Two on one!" Ginny shouted. She jumped on her brother's back and tried to stop him from splashing Hermione. He laughed and tried to throw her off. Meanwhile, Luna had jumped on Harry's back and Hermione felt his hand tear away from her eyes.

Hermione began to spray Harry with water as Luna pinioned his arms behind his back.

"No," Harry laughed, "no, stop! Ron, the girls are attacking me!"

"I'm coming mate!"

Ron relinquished Ginny's hold on him and swam over to Hermione. He grabbed her arms and she tried to wrestle free from his strong grip.

"Ron!" she yelled.

He merely laughed behind her and she tried to kick his legs. He dunked her head for a few seconds before she came up, turned around, and spit water at him.

"Argh!" Ron said. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Ginny had climbed out of the lake and was now dangling her legs over the dock, watching the two couples in amusement. Luna had finally let go of Harry and he was rumpling his messy wet hair.

"Why'd you get out, Gin?" Hermione panted.

"I was getting cold."

"There might be a blanket in the trunk," Luna called.

Ginny walked over to the car and opened the trunk. Hermione saw her search it and pull out two blankets. Then Ginny grinned and pulled out a bottle.

"Luna, there was some Ogden's in the trunk," she said as she returned to the dock.

"Oh yes, Dad's rather fond of fire whiskey," Luna replied.

"Do you think he'd notice if we had some?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"Ginny!" Hermione said warningly.

Ginny ignored her and kept her gaze on Luna.

"I don't think Dad would notice," Luna said. "He probably doesn't realize he has a bottle in the car."

"I've never tried fire whiskey," Harry said. He turned to Luna. "Is it any good?"

"Yes, it's alright. Dad's allowed me to try a bit of his before."

"Great! Let's have some then!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched Harry and Ron climb out of the lake to join Ginny. Luna followed them and Hermione reluctantly climbed up onto the dock as well. Part of her wanted to lecture her friends, but a voice in her head kept saying _Relax. Just let them be. _

Hermione decided to listen to the voice and didn't say anything. She figured a few drinks wouldn't hurt her friends, and the bottle was rather small anyway.

Ginny twisted off the cap and took a short drink from the bottle. She lowered it and clucked her tongue as though trying to decide whether she liked it or not.

"Well?" Ron prompted. "How is it?"

"Not bad," said Ginny. "It's pretty hot though."

"Let me have some." Ron took the bottle from Ginny and raised it to his lips, gulping down some of the liquid. He cocked his head. "Not bad," he muttered.

Harry grabbed the bottle from him and downed some as well. "I like it," he declared. "Luna?"

He held out the bottle to her and she took it. She gazed dreamily at it for a moment before taking a short sip. "I always thought it tasted rather sour," she said vaguely.

Ron took the bottle back and took another sip. He held out the bottle and glanced at it, smiling. "I think this stuff is pretty good. Better than that drink Charlie let me try." He looked at Hermione. "Do you want to try some?"

Her four friends turned to look at her. Hermione felt an inner battle going on inside her. Her mouth felt dry and she could almost hear her parents scolding her about drinking. But there wasn't much left in the bottle anyway, and it couldn't hurt to just taste it, could it?

She took the bottle from Ron and grasped it tightly. She gazed unfocused at it for a moment and bit her lip again. Then she decided that she really _would_ like to try it, and she was almost of age anyway…

A moment of daring seized her. She shrugged her shoulders, raised the bottle to her lips, and downed some of the hot liquid. It had a weird taste, very unlike anything she had ever tried before, but was somewhat intriguing.

"I think I like it too."

Ron was looking at her incredulously. "You actually drank it? I thought you would smash it and then lecture us. What ever happened to 'You are a prefect'?"

Hermione shrugged again and took another sip. Ginny beamed at her and Harry laughed. Luna didn't seem to think anything of it. She was twirling a flower and humming again.

The five of them finished off the Ogden's with about three sips each and sat in a circle, talking about the summer that was upon them. They avoided the topic of the war and the incident in the Department of Mysteries. All of them were feeling too happy and peaceful to talk about that.

Ginny had a blanket wrapped around her. She was sitting across from Hermione and listening to Harry make fun of the Dursley's. Luna laughed at nearly everything Harry said and he seemed glad to have her as an audience.

Hermione was only half-listening. Ron was sitting right next to her and she was very conscious of the close proximity between them. There was also the fact that he was shirtless, as both him and Harry had taken off their wet shirts so they could dry off. Hermione was fighting the temptation to look at his bare torso.

Suddenly she shivered violently. Ron looked at her with some concern.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a bit," said Hermione.

He reached over and grabbed the other blanket. He handed it to her and she wrapped it around herself, smiling at him. Even though it was dark she could see the tips of his ears turning pink.

The two of them turned back to listen to Harry again as he rounded off his story about Dudley's pig tail. Ginny and Luna were both giggling and Hermione laughed too.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron shiver next to her.

"Are you cold now too?" she asked him.

"Nah, I'm alright."

"This blanket's pretty big," she told him. "Here." She unwrapped it from around herself and threw some of it to him. They were pulled closer together as Ron tried to wrap it around himself.

Hermione felt their arms touch and blushed furiously. The other three didn't seem to notice what was going on, which was probably because of the surrounding darkness. A cool breeze whipped through the night air and Hermione felt it brush against her wet clothes. Goose bumps appeared all over her arms and she shivered again.

"Er…here," said Ron. He scooted closer to her so that their arms and knees were both touching. Hermione stiffened at this contact and felt more blush creeping down her neck. She was sure Ron was blushing too.

After a few more minutes they became more comfortable with the sitting arrangement and joined in the conversation again. Ginny was talking about Fred and George's joke shop and Ron told them all about their newest candy creations.

Hermione felt very at peace with the world and wasn't contributing much to the conversation. She just listened as her friends all talked. Soon Ron stopped chatting too and leaned back, putting his weight on his palms.

Hermione heard him let out a laugh and she turned around to look at his face.

"What?" she questioned.

"Your hair is such a mess," he said with a wide grin.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll just have to fix it then," she said. She tugged the elastic out of her hair and felt it collapse on her shoulders. She then shook her head violently, which caused Ron to get sprayed with water.

"Hermione!" he said. He threw up his arms to shield himself from the water droplets.

Harry, Ginny and Luna had also been sprayed with water too. They stopped talking and protested against her head-shaking, but they were all laughing.

"Well, Ron asked me to fix my hair," Hermione said angelically. "So I was just trying to do him a favor."

Ron frowned at her, but she could tell he was amused. There were water droplets all over his face and chest and she was tempted to wipe them off. Ginny was watching the pair intently and smiling.

"Guys, it's kinda late," said Harry, who was looking at his watch. "We should probably go home."

"That's a good idea, I don't want Dad to worry," said Luna.

She and Harry stood up and walked back to the car. Ginny unwrapped her blanket, folded it, and followed them. Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders, and the two of them stood up.

Hermione folded the blanket and walked to the car, Ron trudging along next to her.

"You know, Mione, I think I won our little water war," he said playfully.

"You did not! I absolutely killed you," she responded.

"Okay, I'll let you think that."

She hit his arm and he recoiled. "Hermione," he said in mock-hurt tones, "how can you be so violent?"

"You deserved it," she said smugly.

"I'll bet I can get you back."

"Oh yeah? How?" she said challengingly.

"Are you ticklish?" Ron asked evilly. Hermione opened her mouth in horror but before she could say anything, Ron had grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and tried to pull away from him, shrieking with laughter. "Ron," she breathed in-between laughs, "stop! That tickles!"

"Well, you see, that's sort of the point," he responded.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she writhed. "Help! He's tickling me!"

She could see Ginny standing by the trunk with Harry and Luna, packing the blankets away. None of them said anything but they were all laughing as they watched Hermione try to pull away from Ron.

"Come on, lovebirds," Harry called. "We need to get going."

Hermione turned red amidst her gales of laughter but wasn't all that embarrassed. Ron was still tickling her mercilessly and she seized his hands, holding them tight. "Okay," she panted, "you need to stop. I'm about to die."

"Fine," Ron said amusedly, "but admit that I won."

"Never!"

Ron started tickling her stomach again and she gasped, "Okay! Okay! You win!" She seized his hands again to make him stop.

He ceased his torturing of her and muttered, "That's better. I always knew you'd see clearly in the end."

Hermione squeezed his hands with all the strength she could muster and he winced. "Ow!"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled. "Yep, you're a big tough guy, Ron."

"I know I am. Watch this." Without warning, he bent down and picked her up.

"Ron! Put me down!" she yelled.

He grinned evilly and carried her to the car. Harry, Ginny, and Luna were already sitting in it waiting to leave.

Ron put Hermione down when they reached the automobile.

"About time," Harry muttered through the open door.

"Sorry, mate, but I had to teach Hermione a lesson."

Hermione bit her lip to suppress a smile and said nothing. She simply climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key to start the engine. In the rear view mirror, she saw Ron walking behind the car to get into the backseat on the other side.

"Ginny, shut that door," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny didn't hesitate since she knew what Hermione was up to. As Ron crossed behind the trunk, Hermione pressed down on the pedal and began driving down the dirt road.

"Hey!" Ron shouted as he ran after the car.

Harry was laughing like a maniac as Ron tried to keep up with them. Ginny was giggling madly. "Look at him go!" she shouted.

Hermione licked her lips and pressed down a bit harder on the pedal. She felt the cool night air whipping her face again as she sped down the gravel road. Ron was still trying to keep up.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Hermione shouted. She snickered evilly and Harry grinned at her.

"He does look like a bit of an idiot," said Luna matter-of-factly. She was smiling too.

Finally Hermione slowed down to allow Ron to catch up with them. She could hardly breathe because she was laughing so hard. Harry, Ginny, and Luna were all laughing too.

Ron caught up with them and jumped into the back of the car.

"That—was—not—funny," he huffed. He was panting heavily.

"On the contrary, Mr. Weasley, it was most entertaining," Hermione said.

Ron glared at her but she could tell he was trying not to smile. She turned around to look at him.

"Ron, I really think I won," she said with a wide innocent smile.

He smirked at her. "Okay, I admit it, that was pretty good."

"I knew you'd see clearly in the end." She put her foot to the pedal again and they cruised off into the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Several minutes later Hermione parked the car smoothly in Luna's backyard and they all climbed out of it. Ginny was still giggling randomly and Ron was shooting her evil looks.

"Thanks for having us today, Luna," Ginny said once she had finally regained composure. "It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, thanks Luna," Ron and Harry chorused.

"Good luck on your expedition," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Luna said happily. "And thank you for coming to visit me."

"Anytime," said Harry. He was gazing at her differently than he usually did.

"Er…guess we'll be going now," Ron said. "Don't want Mum to worry."

"Bye, Luna!" said Ginny.

Harry and Ron both said goodbye as well and walked toward the front gate. Ginny trotted after them, fiddling with her hair. Hermione turned to Luna.

"Umm…thanks, Luna. I really had fun today."

"No problem," said Luna dreamily. "You know, I think Ronald is rather fond of you."

Hermione blushed. She stared at the girl she usually found so annoying, the girl who was the complete opposite of her. For some reason Hermione couldn't understand why she used to dislike Luna. Now she just felt like an old friend.

"Well…" Hermione said happily, "It seems to me like Harry is becoming rather fond of you."

Hermione expected Luna to say something odd or give her a confused, dreamy look. What she had not expected was for Luna to react like any other teenage girl would. Hermione watched as Luna's large eyes grew a bit wider and a light blush clouded her face.

"We'll see," Luna said. There was only a hint of the usual dreaminess in her voice. Hermione gazed at her in surprise, but then laughed.

"I think I misjudged you," Hermione muttered.

Luna smiled. "I may have misjudged you too." Her voice had returned to its dreamy quality. "We're more alike than I imagined."

"Yeah," Hermione said. She was still marveling at the blonde girl. "Umm…have fun in Sweden, Luna."

"Oh I will. Have a good time with Ronald. I'll try and write you all." She gazed serenely at Hermione, who nodded and turned to leave the yard.

She caught up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and fell into stride with them. "What kept you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…I was just talking to Luna," Hermione said simply. Ron fell back a pace to walk next to her. Ginny and Harry were chatting happily in front of them.

"About what?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged and Ron didn't press her any further. She watched his silhouette in the moonlight as they walked along.

"What?" he asked when he saw her looking at him.

"Nothing."

They walked in silence for a few more moments. Then Hermione felt Ron's warm hand close slowly over her own. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Is this okay?" he asked her worriedly, looking down at their hands.

"Yes," she said shyly.

She saw him grin lopsidedly at her and turn back to watch the road.

"I was talking to Luna about…you," she blurted out. She felt herself go red.

"About me?"

"Yeah." Hermione didn't say anything else; she decided to let him figure out what that meant. She could almost see his brain working furiously under that tangle of vivid red hair.

"Oh," he said finally. They walked in silence the rest of the way home and Hermione wondered vaguely if he had taken the hint. She felt his hand within her own and knew there was a connection between them. They were dancing on a thin line and she knew they were about to cross it.

Hermione felt a peculiar sensation in her stomach as she reflected on this. Things were finally happening between them. She only wondered whether Ron realized it too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: That was definitely my favorite chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I wanted to get some R/Hr flirting in there, and I also wanted Hermione to gain a better understanding of Luna. I think it would be part of her changing experience. The Harry/Luna stuff was interesting to explore too. I got a vibe at the end of OotP that there was something going on between them. I apologize if you guys don't feel the same way…I tried not to overwhelm you with it. Luna is a difficult character to write and I hope I did her justice. Any feedback on that would be great. **Review, review, review!**


	9. I've Been Waiting for That

Author's Note: I got lots of great feedback on chapter 8. Several of you wanted to know why this wasn't going to be a Harry/Ginny story. The answer is that I love the idea of Harry & Ginny together, but to be honest I just didn't feel like putting it in this fic. I have written another Harry/Ginny fic under a different penname and I felt like branching out a bit on this story. I also had a comment about Harry's lack of moodiness, and that's a very good point considering Sirius has just recently passed away. Once again, I just wrote a story where I explored Harry's guilt and loss very heavily; in fact, the angst started to overwhelm me. It's the same fic where I had a Harry/Ginny romance, so if anyone would like to read it, please look up "Summer of the Phoenix" under the penname WickedTeaspoon27. Anyway, in this story I wanted to concentrate primarily on the relationship between Hermione and Ron and mostly on Hermione's character development. I promise the background relationships aren't going to play much of a part. All that aside, thanks for your flattering reviews everybody! Here's chapter 9.

P.S. I've found that while reading this chapter, the songs "I Love You Always Forever" by Donna Lewis and "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel make it a more powerful read. So if you have those songs available, start to play them when you get about halfway through the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Ginny and Hermione found a surprise when they entered the kitchen.

"Ginevra, my darling little sister, would you like some bacon?" Fred asked her, holding up a frying pan.

"And oh look, dear brother, it's Hermione! Hermione, would you care for some eggs?" George said sweetly.

Hermione smiled at the sight of the twins. "Hi Fred, hi George. What are you doing here?"

She sat down at the kitchen counter with Ginny, who was still too sleepy to retaliate at Fred for calling her by her full name. George got each of them a plate of bacon and eggs and set them down on the counter.

"Well, the flat we're staying in kind of had a…problem," said George.

"A problem?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, a problem," Fred said happily. "George and I were experimenting with a new type of candy this morning and…well, now there's thick black smoke all over the flat."

Hermione and Ginny stared at them, and George took up the reigns of the story from his brother. "We were trying to develop a candy that allows you to blow smoke rings. You know, without the cigarettes. But I think we might have overdosed the Smoking Solution—"

"—And now we can't see anything in the place. So we opened all the windows and came here for breakfast," Fred finished happily.

"Mum will be pleased," Ginny told them. "She loves it when you drop by."

"Yeah, we were thinking about maybe staying for dinner too."

"Good," Hermione and Ginny chorused. Then they devoted their attention to their breakfast until Harry and Ron came downstairs. When the two boys entered the kitchen Fred and George greeted them jovially and fixed them breakfast too, although George tried to slip a canary cream into Ron's eggs.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to play Quidditch with the twins. Hermione was slightly nervous but still managed to fly okay, and she even assisted Ginny in scoring a goal. They played until lunchtime, took a break, and then started up the game again.

By the time Mrs. Weasley called them all in to wash up at five o'clock, all six of them were very tired, muddy, and elated. Fred, Harry, and Ginny had narrowly beaten George, Ron, and Hermione and it had been an excellent game.

Hermione climbed the stairs with Ginny. She felt very exuberant and proud of herself for competing so well. When they reached Ginny's room she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, just as Ron was coming down the hall with his clothes. She took one look at him and raced for the bathroom door. He made a run for it too.

Both of them flung themselves onto the door, bumping shoulders. Ron had the advantage of being closer to the doorknob and tried to open the door as Hermione struggled against him.

"Ron, come on, I'm going first," she said.

"Oh no you're not…_I _got here first," he responded.

She tried to shove him with her shoulder but he was a lot stronger than her and rebounded quickly. Hermione tried to push him with all her might and had some success, but then Ron started tickling her. She screamed and laughed even though she was irritated. She dropped her bundle of clothes and collapsed onto the wall.

Ron seized the opportunity to make a dash into the bathroom. Hermione let out a huff of indignation and started pounding on the door.

"Ronald Weasley let me in here right now!"

She heard him laughing. "Sorry, Hermione, but I won fair and square."

She could feel the heat rising in her face. "Ron, why don't you be a gentleman and let _me_ take a shower first!"

"Because you'll take forever! And I got in here first."

Hermione tried to open the door but it was locked. She huffed again, banged on the door one last time, and stomped away. She knew she was acting like a three year old but Ron was being _such_ a prat.

And she had thought things were changing between them. Well, she might as well give up on him. Because Ron Weasley was the world's _biggest_ git.

When he finally opened the bathroom door ten minutes later Hermione stormed past him angrily and slammed the door in his face before he could say anything. She quickly locked it and turned the shower on.

"Oh, Hermione, don't act like this," came his muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Why don't you try and act like a gentleman then? Honestly…" she muttered.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, did you know that?" he said angrily.

Hermione swore under her breath and ripped the shower curtains open to step in. Ron didn't say anything else and she figured he had gone back to his bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner that night was a fine affair, aside from the fact that Ron and Hermione weren't talking. Everyone else was chatting merrily and the twins were entertaining their father by telling him about some of their customers. Ginny and Harry were discussing the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the coming year, and Hermione was surprised that Ron wasn't joining in. He was staring moodily at his steak and stabbing it viciously.

She was still mad at him, but she figured she had overreacted a little bit. However, she was _not_ going to apologize. She knew she was stubborn, but it really _was_ Ron's fault after all. Hermione stabbed at her steak too and didn't look at anyone.

After dessert she was beginning to feel a little bit better. Maybe it was the effects of the chocolate…or maybe it was because Ron was talking again. Not to her, but he was still talking. And it made Hermione feel better for some inexplicable reason.

Fred and George volunteered to clean up so their parents could go listen to the WWN for a little while. Harry and Ginny got up to help them but Hermione didn't rise right away. Neither did Ron.

"What's the matter, Ronnie-kins?" George asked. "You look like you want to bite someone's head off."

Ron didn't answer. "Oh, he's ignoring us now George," Fred said, his eyes twinkling.

"I'll bet this has something to do with the fact that Hermione's upset too," said George. Hermione felt heat radiating from her cheeks but didn't say anything. The twins went back to torturing Ron.

"What did you do, Ickle Ronnie-kins?" Fred said.

"Shove it, Fred," Ron said moodily.

"He always had such a good vocabulary," George said matter-of-factly.

"Well don't you know, George? He's the brightest in the family."

"Actually Fred, I always thought he may be the thickest."

Hermione was beginning to feel angry again, but not at Ron. She could see him going red and was mad at the twins for their merciless teasing.

"Come on Ronnie, what's the matter?" George asked.

"Has someone turned your teddy bear into a spider again?"

Hermione heard Ginny and Harry laugh weakly over at the kitchen sink. That only made her angrier.

"Shut up, Fred," Ron repeated. The tips of his ears were bright red.

Fred and George could hardly control themselves now. They were both laughing incessantly. Their cackling caused something to snap in Hermione.

"Will you stop?" she yelled, turning around to look at them.

"Oh, look, Hermy-kins is standing up for Ronnie-kins!" George laughed.

"Stop calling him that, damn it! Why do you always pick on him? He hasn't done anything to you!" Hermione found herself standing up but couldn't remember leaving her chair. She lowered her head and felt her heart pumping madly. Without looking at anyone she marched quickly out the back door, leaving a silent kitchen in her wake.

She felt her chest heaving as she walked quickly out of the backyard toward the clearing where the swings were. She reached the shelter of the trees and paused for a moment to calm her rapid breathing. But as she did so she felt her eyes clouding.

Hermione hadn't meant to lose her temper. She hadn't meant to correct the twins or to fight with Ron earlier that evening. As she thought about him all her anger was dispelled and she suddenly felt hollow inside.

Why was her plan going all wrong? Up until the shower incident everything had been going right. She had been so hopeful that something might happen with Ron. But she had lost her chance.

Hermione found herself standing in front of the two swings. They reminded her of the other night when Ron helped her up and held her hand…but now he wouldn't want anything to do with her. She had been unreasonable to him and just lost her temper in the kitchen again. She blinked and felt several tears slide down her cheeks.

Plopping down on the swing, she commenced to kick moodily at the dirt. She dug her trainers in deeper and deeper, wanting to release some of her pain. Why was she so upset anyway? _Maybe it's because your plan is going all wrong and you'll never be able to have him. And you know it._

"'Mione?" said a quiet voice.

She looked up startled and saw Ron standing just outside the clearing. He looked slightly nervous, as if worried she might start yelling at him. Hermione looked away from him and resumed her dirt-kicking.

He entered the clearing and sat down on the other swing.

"Hermione?"

She sighed. "Yes, Ron?"

"Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to say, "I'm fine," but changed her mind.

"No," she said quietly.

He paused. "Is this about Fred and George?"

She finally looked up and bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. "My plan is going all wrong," she whispered.

Ron seemed confused. "Your plan?"

Hermione scuffed at the dirt some more. "A few days ago I decided that I was going to try and…soften up a bit," she muttered. "And for the most part it was working—"

"Oooh," Ron interrupted. "Is that why you've been acting so different lately? With the swearing and everything?"

"Yes," she said hastily. "But tonight I completely ruined everything. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you over the shower. And I didn't mean to yell at Fred and George just now."

"I thought it was kind of nice," Ron murmured.

"What?"

Ron shifted in his swing. "I thought it was nice. Just now. How you stuck up for me."

"Oh."

"Fred and George even apologized to me after you left. Said they didn't mean to upset anyone."

Hermione didn't say anything. Ron glanced at her and said, "I'm sorry about the shower."

"No, it's my fault."

"No, you were right. I should have acted like a gentleman."

"But I shouldn't have snapped at you," she said.

"I'm used to it." He grinned.

Hermione gave the dirt a small smile but didn't say anything.

"Er…Hermione," Ron began, "why are you so worried about this plan?"

"Because it was really important to me. I've been trying to lighten up and not be such a know-it-all all the time. Up until tonight it was working."

"Up until we fought over the shower, you mean?"

She nodded. Ron turned away from her and looked at the dirt. He cleared his throat and said, "Er…this is gonna sound mad but…I kind of enjoyed that."

She whipped her head around at him. "What did you say?"

"Well, you've been acting very different these last three days. Not that it's a bad thing," he added hastily. "You have no idea how funny it is to hear you swear. But this afternoon…well, it was just kind of familiar. I mean we argue all the time and it just felt normal, I guess."

"So you're saying that you're glad we had a fight?" she asked him incredulously.

"No. I'm saying I'm used to it. And even though we do fight a lot, and you really piss me off sometimes, there's always a part of me that finds it kind of amusing," he said guiltily.

Hermione turned back to the ground and stared at it in wonder. Ron watched her intently and spoke up again. "Hermione…why are you trying so hard to change?"

"Because I know I'm too uptight and I figure life is short. Especially nowadays."

Ron chewed his lip. "Well, you're right. You _can_ be pretty uptight sometimes…"

Hermione raised her head and opened her mouth but Ron cut her off. "Let me finish," he said. "I was going to say that you can be pretty uptight sometimes, so I think it's a good idea to relax a bit. But don't try and force anything."

She looked at him and frowned. "I'm not forcing anything, Ron."

"I know but…well, you shouldn't feel bad for yelling at Fred and George. They deserved it."

"I know they did, but I shouldn't have lost my temper with them. I decided I wasn't going to be so snappish anymore."

"Hermione, you weren't being snappish," he said in an irritated voice. She glared at him. "Okay well you were, but you had reason to be. You've always been the girl who sticks up for everyone and I don't think you should stop just so people will think you're laidback."

"Ron, I'm not trying to show anyone anything. I just feel like I need to change a bit."

"You don't need to change!" he said angrily. She looked at him indignantly. He breathed heavily and began in a calmer voice, "There is nothing you need to change. Do you think Harry and Ginny and I would be friends with you if we didn't already like you the way you act now?"

Hermione looked away from him again and concentrated on a tree branch. Ron waited for her to speak but she didn't so he opened his mouth again. "Umm…," he said in an apologetic tone, "I guess I'm trying to say that I think your plan is a good idea, but don't force anything just for the sake of the plan. You don't even need a plan, really. Just umm…just let it happen."

Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the tree and looked at him. She saw the concern etched in his face and knew he was right. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "You're absolutely right. I'm being ridiculous. I just wanted to…to be more likeable," she said quietly.

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled. "Hermione, you _are_ very likeable. You have friends, don't you?"

"But don't you think I was much more fun to be around yesterday?"

He thought about it. "Yeah, yesterday was fun. But you were still the same. Just less uptight, I guess. And one hell of a driver."

She laughed. Ron grinned at her and she felt less hollow.

"Thanks, Ron," she said quietly. "I feel a lot better. I'm not sure when you started to be so sensitive, but I think I like this side of you," she teased.

"Oh shut up, Herm-own-ninny," he returned.

She smiled at the name. "Seriously, Ron, thanks. I know I told you this the other night, but you're a great friend."

"So I guess this means we made up about the shower incident?"

"As long as I get to use it first tomorrow."

"Deal," he said. He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Hermione glanced at his hand quickly before standing up. Ron looked at her in confusion but then she bent down and hugged him. She pulled away and found him smiling at her.

Ron stood up too and started to look very uncomfortable all of a sudden. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

He gulped. "Er…'Mione," he said. "You said we were friends, right?"

"Of course we're friends," she said in puzzlement.

He continued to rub the back of his neck. "So umm…if I did something that was kind of crazy, would you still be my friend?"

Hermione had an inkling as to where this was going. She felt her heart start to beat madly. "Umm…yes, I would."

Ron looked incredibly nervous now. "So er…" he said, trying to sound off-handed, "would it be really weird if I umm…iffikidew?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry…what did you say?"

Ron let out a breath and stared at the ground, rubbing his neck one more time. "Hermione…can I…"

"Ron?" she said. He raised his gaze to her, looking very vulnerable. She smiled at him. "Ron, just let it happen."

He stared intently at her. She felt a knot in her stomach but somehow found her feet shifting forward, and Ron's face coming closer. She swallowed and tentatively raised her head. She had a fleeting glimpse of Ron tilting his head toward her before she closed her eyes.

She felt their lips touch softly for a moment. Her heart was drumming madly against her chest and her head hurt slightly; she felt rather dizzy. A part of her was very much afraid, but part of her was ecstatic. She knew she had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and she smiled against his lips.

They broke away after a second and Hermione smiled shyly at him. The tips of his ears were bright red and he had a light blush on his face.

"I've been waiting a while for that," Hermione said.

"I think I have too."

She beamed at him and reached for his hands. She held them tightly and whispered, "That was my first kiss."

Ron looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Wasn't that yours too?" she asked nervously.

"Well yeah but…I always figured you had kissed Krum."

She shook her head. "He tried but I didn't want him to."

"Why not?"

"Because I fancied _you_, you stupid git," she said playfully.

Ron blushed more and smiled at her. "Um…'Mione, can I kiss you again?"

"Of course," she said breathlessly.

Ron stepped closer to her again, tilted his head to the right, and opened his mouth slightly. Hermione met him halfway and felt their mouths make contact for the second time.

This kiss was less chaste and lasted longer than the first one. Hermione hesitantly opened her mouth and felt Ron come even closer to her, grabbing her around the waist. She had no idea what she was supposed to do but she just let her instincts guide her.

She was somewhat shocked when she first felt Ron's tongue against her own. It made her so nervous that she giggled, but she could feel Ron laughing too. They both knew they were clueless about this. Hermione carried on snogging him but couldn't stop giggling and soon she had to pull away.

She put her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest. His heart was beating madly too and she listened to it for a moment, trying to calm her irregular breathing. She was still laughing a bit but she could feel Ron chuckling too.

"Ron," she said happily, "that was definitely the weirdest thing I have ever experienced."

"Me too," he said with a laugh. "I didn't realize it was so…wet."

She smiled. "You taste like barbecue sauce."

He let out another laugh. "So do you. But it's a good thing."

"Was that really your first kiss?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe Harry beat us."

"Yeah, but at least neither of us are crying."

She giggled again. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like?"

"'Course I did. I'm a sixteen year old boy."

Hermione bit her lip and said quietly, "I always hoped mine would be with you."

"Hermione, you're completely mad."

"Why?"

"You could have had an international Quidditch player. An _international_ one! Why the hell would you pick me?"

She raised her eyes to his. "Well, for one thing, you know how to say my name correctly." The corners of her mouth twitched. "And I've fancied you for ages."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're adorable in a very git-like kind of way," she said.

He beamed at her. "Well you're adorable in a very know-it-all kind of way," he teased.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and pretended to be offended. "Fine. See if I kiss you again."

Ron grinned at her and she couldn't help but return the smile. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Hermione started giggling.

"Are you gonna do that every time I kiss you?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Ron pulled her closer and she hugged him tightly. His heart beat had returned to normal now and she closed her eyes listening to the rhythmic pacing.

"Come on," she said after a few minutes. "We need to go back inside before they send a search party for us."

"Whatever you say, Mione Jane."

"That's a new one," she remarked, grasping his hand.

"You like it?"

"Yes, I do. No one's ever called me that before."

"So…are we going to tell anyone about—er—all this?" he asked her.

She considered. "No, let's keep it between us."

"Alright." He held her hand tightly as they walked out of the clearing. "That's going to be hard though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm always going to have the urge to touch you and kiss you now. My parents might find that a little weird."

"You'll just have to restrain yourself, Ronnie-kins," she teased.

"If you say so, Herm-own-ninny."

She slapped his arm. "You're a prat."

"I know, but you can't resist me," he said in a voice that sounded remarkably like Lockhart's.

"You're right, I can't." She stopped and kissed him one last time before they left the safety of the trees. He gave her his trademark lopsided grin and squeezed her hand.

The two of them re-entered the backyard of the Burrow and walked to the door. For now, it was their little secret.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Yay finally we get to see the snogging session! Haha hope you all enjoyed that. It was kind of weird to write because I wasn't sure if I should include details or not. Anyway, tomorrow I leave for vacation. I will try my best to update while on my trip but don't expect anything for a couple of days. I don't know what's coming next anyway. Originally when I planned this I only got this far. But I'm too attached to this fic to leave it yet so stay tuned a little longer! And **please review!**


	10. Strengthening of Relationships

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was in the car the whole weekend driving across the country, and it's taken me the past two days to come up with this. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! Several of you clapped and TheHyperFreek even gave me a hug! Hugs back. Haha anyway thanks for all the enthusiasm and positive feedback. Read on!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two days later Hermione sat in an armchair in the Burrow's family room. It was just after dinner and she was reading _Flying with the Cannons_, which she had borrowed from Ron that morning. Harry and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap on the floor and Ron was nowhere to be found.

She looked up when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She couldn't be sure but she thought those were Ron's footsteps. Setting down her book, Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," said Ron when she entered. He was leaning over the counter flipping through a magazine. A large bowl of whipped cream was in front of him and he was dipping his finger into it.

"Hi," Hermione said shyly.

"Want some?" Ron asked her, indicating the bowl.

"Sure." Hermione walked over to the counter and bumped Ron with her hip, knocking him out of the way so she could have full access to the bowl.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, dipped her finger in the whipped cream, and tasted it.

Ron had his eyebrows raised but he was smirking. "Want some help with that?" he said.

Hermione paused halfway through dipping her finger again and looked at him in confusion. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ron, what—?" She was cut off due to the fact that he had shoved the bowl of whipped cream into her face.

Hermione sputtered and wiped away the whipped cream from her eyes. "Ron Weasley," she huffed, "I am going to kill you."

Ron was doubled over from laughing. "You—should—see—your face!"

Hermione picked up the bowl off the counter and ran her hand through it, scooping up as much cream as she could. Ron looked at her for a second before she wiped her hand down his face.

"Urgh!" he muttered, mopping his eyes.

Hermione smiled a wide satisfied smile. Ron studied her for a moment and then headed for the refrigerator.

"Ron," Hermione said warningly, "don't even think about it."

Ron had his back to her and didn't answer. He was rummaging through the refrigerator. Hermione watched him wearily, slowly backing away.

All of a sudden he turned around and ran towards her carrying a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"No!" she yelled. She tried to run out of the kitchen but he caught up with her and squirted chocolate all over her head. Hermione shrieked and threw her arms over her head in vain. She could hear Ron laughing behind her.

Hermione turned around and lunged at him, knocking him onto the floor. She grabbed the bottle out of his hand and started squirting it all over his face.

Ron reached up blindly and tried to grab her hands. Hermione was laughing now as she watched him struggle unsuccessfully.

Someone coughed behind her and she turned around to find Harry and Ginny staring at them. Ron sat up and wiped some of the chocolate off of his face.

"Hi," Hermione said in a would-be-innocent voice.

"Having fun?" Harry asked. He smirked at Ron, who was still wiping at his face.

Ginny had her eyebrows raised at Hermione, who was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Um…I'm going to go get a shower," Hermione said.

"Good idea," Ron muttered. He stood up and followed her out of the kitchen. Hermione could feel Harry's and Ginny's eyes on them all the way to the door.

Once they were out of the kitchen Hermione and Ron both burst out laughing. "That was kind of awkward," said Hermione.

"Think they suspect anything?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. She turned to look at him and grinned. "You have chocolate _all_ over your face."

"Well you have whipped cream all over your face," he laughed.

Hermione licked her lips and tasted the whipped cream as they climbed the stairs. "I get shower first today," she said to him.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want some whipped cream," he said. He gave her a sly smile.

"Fine," Hermione replied. "But I want some chocolate." She grinned and stood up to kiss him quickly.

"Mmm," said Ron. "Good whipped cream."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

   Half an hour later Hermione heard a knock on her door as she was towel-drying her hair.

"Come in," she called.

Ron opened the door. He was wearing his Chudley Cannons tee shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. His red hair was sopping wet but he was no longer dripping with chocolate. She smiled at him.

"You almost finished?" he asked.

"Yes, just trying to tame this a bit." She held up one of her long brown locks. "Why?"

"I thought you might want to come up on the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Haven't I ever showed you?"

"No…"

"Oh well then c'mon." He seized her wrist and pulled her out of the room. They walked up the stairs past several landings and finally came to a stop at the top of the house. A small ladder was leaning against the wall and a blanket was folded on the floor next to it.

Ron grabbed the blanket and started climbing up the ladder. Hermione followed him curiously.

He pushed open a door in the ceiling and Hermione could see the dark sky above him. She climbed up the rest of the ladder and soon found herself on a small deck on the roof of the Burrow.

"Nice, isn't it?" Ron asked her.

"Beautiful," Hermione replied. "Why haven't you ever shown me this before?"

Ron shrugged. He opened the blanket and set it down on the deck. Then he lay down on his back and folded his arms behind his head.

Hermione sat down on the blanket next to him and gently lay down on her back as well. She gazed up at the dark heavens and was greeted by thousands of blinking stars.

"Wow," she said softly.

"Yeah, it's a good view, isn't it? Ginny and I used to come up here all the time."

"I can see why." Hermione continued to survey the sky and found herself naming all the stars and planets in her head.

"Hermione, take a break from school," Ron muttered.

She turned to see him looking at her. "What?"

"You're testing yourself to see if you can still name everything, aren't you? Mione, we've already had our astronomy exam! Give it a rest."

She smiled guiltily. "How did you know?"

"Because you have that look on your face that you get when you're studying. And you're biting your lip."

"Oh," she said uncomfortably. She turned away from him and stared at a large star without really focusing on it.

Hermione slowly folded her arms behind her head, attempting to pull her tee-shirt back a little to expose a fraction of her stomach.

"Are you _trying_ to drive me crazy?" Ron asked, glancing at her stomach.

"Maybe," she said sweetly. "Why, is it working?"

Ron paused. "No," he said defiantly.

Hermione laughed at the expression on his face. It was obvious he was trying to conceal a smile. "Okay, Ron," she said. "Whatever you say."

"Hermione, I don't want to do this, but you've left me no choice," he said solemnly.

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

Ron inclined his head like he was at a funeral. "I'm afraid," he said gravely, "I will have to tickle you." With that, he began to tickle her stomach and neck.

"No, you prat!" she giggled. "Ron, Ron, stop it!" She was shrieking now. Ron was laughing at her. "You—are—the—world's—biggest—_git_!" she choked out.

He finally stopped and Hermione clutched her side, panting. "That was too easy," he declared.

"I hate you," she breathed. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"Now I know what to do when we have a row," he said happily. "I'll just tickle you."

"Assuming I haven't cursed you into oblivion by then."

"Right."

Hermione smiled at him and reached for his hand. She held it loosely and turned over on her back again to watch the stars.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Er…what are we, exactly? I mean, are we dating?"

Hermione considered for a moment. "I have no idea," she said truthfully. "But whatever we are, I like it." She squeezed his hand.

"Okay, works for me."

Hermione scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back and began rubbing it. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

For several minutes they lay like that. Hermione felt like she was living in a surreal alternate reality. There was so much to be afraid of but right now she felt so secure.

The door onto the roof creaked open behind them and Hermione quickly moved away from Ron.

Harry held open the door above his head. "Er…am I interrupting something?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, not at all."

"Yeah, we were just talking, mate."

Harry still looked unconvinced. "Mind if I join you?"

"Come on up," said Hermione. She patted the spot next to her. Harry closed the door and lay down next to her on the blanket.

"I wondered where you two had gone," he said. "What was up with the food fight earlier?"

"Um…well, Ron put a bowl of whipped cream in my face for no reason—"

"It was because you pushed me!"

"—and then he started pouring chocolate sauce all over my head—"

"—but then she squirted it all over my face!"

Harry laughed at them. "I take it you two are finally together then?"

"What?" Hermione and Ron said sharply.

Harry laughed some more. "I knew it."

Hermione turned to look at Ron. He just shrugged at her and laughed. She turned back to Harry. "Are we that obvious?"

"No, but I'm your best friend. I was bound to notice the lack of fighting."

"Good point," Hermione muttered. 

"Well?" Harry said.

"Well what?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um…a couple of days," Hermione answered tentatively.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked irratedly.

"Well…we weren't sure how you would take it."

"Yeah, but don't worry mate, nothing's changed," Ron chipped in.

"Nothing?" Harry said skeptically.

Ron paused. "Er…well, besides the fact that we aren't fighting."

"And?" Harry said mischievously.

"Er…and what?"

"Ron, are you really _that_ thick? What else would I be talking about?"

Ron laughed. "Of course, and the snogging!"

Hermione slapped his arm. "Ron, you prat! Don't tell him that!"

Harry was laughing on her other side. "Well, was yours better than mine?"

"It was awesome," Ron said enthusiastically. Harry laughed heartily on Hermione's right. She slapped him too.

"Why are my best friends both complete prats?"

"Because your best friends are boys," said Ginny's voice from behind them. "Which is why you have me."

Hermione rolled over on her stomach and rested her chin in her hand. "Hi Gin. I didn't hear you come up."

"It doesn't surprise me with all the racket these two buffoons are making," she replied. Harry and Ron stopped laughing and looked offended.

"I resent that, Ginevra," Ron grumbled.

"So do I," said Harry.

Ginny sat down behind the blanket and rolled her eyes at them. Hermione laughed.

"I overheard your conversation, by the way," Ginny told her.

Hermione blushed. "Oh…yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Ginny said with a smile. "About time, though."

"I'll agree to that," said Harry.

Hermione smiled and lay on her back again. She reached for Ron's hand and held it in her own.

The four of them settled into a quiet peacefulness. After a few minutes Hermione felt Ginny tugging on her hair and she sat up to allow her friend to gather it all. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked her.

"Braiding it. Ron won't let me touch his."

"Wow I wonder why," Ron said sarcastically.

Ginny scowled at him. "Bill let me braid his once."

"You never played beauty shop on him while he was asleep though, did you?"

Ginny and Ron started bantering back and forth. Harry was still staring up at the sky and Hermione watched him.

"You okay?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Mmhmm, fine." He returned his eyes to the heavens.

Hermione could sense something was wrong with him but didn't press him any farther. She had dealt with this sullen Harry many times the previous year and figured he would be back to normal soon enough.

"I was umm…I was thinking about Cho, actually."

Hermione was rather shocked. She had expected Harry to be dwelling upon Sirius' death. He never failed to surprise her.

"Cho?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess I was thinking about you and Ron together and my thoughts sort of drifted to Cho."

"You're better off without her, Harry."

"Yeah I know. She was too much to handle. I mean there's only so much crying a girl can do."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe you could use someone a bit more…eccentric," she hinted.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "Maybe…" he said uncertainly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I hope so. Someone who won't cry when I kiss them."

Hermione laughed. She reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Ginny and Ron's bantering slowly died down and the four friends were left gazing at the heavens in a peaceful uninterrupted bliss. Hermione held the hands of the two boys she cared most about in the world and felt her best friend braiding her hair. It was tough to think about Voldemort tonight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day Ron and Hermione were able to show more affection for each other, due to the fact that Harry and Ginny had now been clued in on their relationship. They all spent the day outside and helped Mrs. Weasley de-gnome the garden.

Bill and Fleur dropped in for dinner, much to Mrs. Weasley's delight. Ron seemed to glance at Fleur frequently in-between bites and Hermione felt herself becoming slightly jealous. But then he would look at Hermione and his face would light up, and she knew without a doubt how much he cared about her. Her jealousy left as quickly as it had come. It also helped that Ron kept kicking her feet under the table.

After the meal was finished, Hermione and Ginny volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley clean up. Hermione brought the dinner plates over to Mrs. Weasley, who washed them and handed them to Ginny to dry.

"Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley after a few minutes. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Hermione replied as she carried a plate over. "What is it?"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Is something going on between you and Ron?"

Ginny immediately started giggling and Hermione turned bright red. She opened her mouth and said, "Um…why do you ask?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly. "Well, you've been acting different around each other lately. And well," she laughed, "I saw your antics at dinner."

Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red. "Oh," she whispered.

"So? Are you two together now?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who laughed but nodded. She returned her gaze to Mrs. Weasley. "Yes," she muttered softly.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "This is absolutely delightful! Oh, Hermione, I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks," said Hermione embarrassedly.

Mrs. Weasley put her arms on Hermione's shoulders and looked kindly at her. "I couldn't imagine a better girl for my son."

Hermione beamed and blushed as Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, my dear, this is just so wonderful."

"Mum, get a grip," said Ginny amusedly. 

Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione and wiped at her eyes. Hermione stared at the kind older woman who had become something of a second mother to her and couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you girls run along," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure, Mum?"  
            "Yes, yes, go on. Go find those boys. And Hermione, if Ron acts like a prat at all, you let me know so I can whack him."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

She left the kitchen with Ginny and headed outside. They found Ron and Harry sitting at the wooden table and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to her. "So you laughed, huh?"

Hermione blushed again and glared at Ron. "You told him that?"

"Sorry," he muttered, giving her a guilty grin. "I couldn't help it."

Harry started laughing again. Hermione hit him lightly in the back of the head. "Ouch!" he said, rubbing the spot.

Hermione sat down next to him on the picnic bench. Ron looked at her and asked, "So how did the cleaning up go?"

"Oh it was fine, I was just talking to your mother." Hermione folded her arms smugly and waited for the impact of her words to settle in.

"My mother? About what?" he asked carefully.

"About us," she said happily.

"You told her about us!?"

Hermione smiled angelically. "Mmhmm. She volunteered to whack you if you act like a prat at all."

"Glad to know Mum's on my side," Ron mumbled. "What else did she say?"

"Nothing really. She was just very excited."

"I can't believe you told her." Ron put his face in his hands. "Now she'll tell the whole family and they'll all tease me mercilessly."

"They would've found out anyway. And I didn't really tell her, she had figured it out on her own."

Ron sighed.

"Ron, cheer up, no one teases me about Dean," said Ginny.

"Just wait till the twins find out," he replied gloomily.

"Oh come off it, mate," said Harry. "They'll only tease you for about a day."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyone want to go play a bit of Quidditch?"

"Sure," said Harry and Ginny. They both got up from the table and started heading for the broom shed.

"Come on, Ron," said Hermione. She stood up from the picnic table and he rose from his seat too. The two of them walked to the broom shed together.

"The twins won't be so bad," she said reassuringly. "If they are, I'll just yell at them again."

Ron laughed. "You should've seen their faces after you did that the other night. They were speechless."

She smiled. "It'll be fine. Come on, I'm going to kick your ass in Quidditch."

"You wish."

Hermione raised her arm to slap him but he grabbed it. "I'm too quick for you now," he said.

Hermione raised her foot off the ground and kicked his butt. "You wish," she said sweetly. "And I just kicked your ass."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note: I hope that was well worth the wait. It doesn't feel like one of my best chapters but I liked writing it anyway. I probably won't update for a couple more days after this, because a) I don't know what's coming next and b) I have limited computer access. Anyway, hope that was okay and I'll try my best to update ASAP. **Please review!**


	11. A New Beginning

Author's Note: Okay I bet when you found out I updated you either said, "About time!" or otherwise wondered who I was because you forgot about me. Well, I just want to apologize for not posting in a while. I was really enthusiastic about this fic when I left for vacation two months ago, but after I posted Chapter 10 I honestly had no computer access for a month. When I got home I wanted to finish this story, but when I started writing the last chapter I ended up with writer's block. I figured everyone would forget about it and move on. However, over the past month I've received many reviews asking me for updates. And today I received a review from love-ends-with-hope, who told me that she'd re-read my story three times and desperately wanted me to update again. So then I felt like a selfish brat lol and well, obviously I finished the story. So without further ado, here you are: the final chapter of "Coming Into Her Own." Enjoy!

..............................................................................................................

Hermione sat on her bed in Ginny's room reading one of Ron's _Martin Miggs_ comic books. She had borrowed it from him earlier after their Quidditch game and she was surprised to find herself entertained by the "Mad Muggle" and all his antics. Maybe Ron had more taste than she thought.

She heard a knock on the door just as she was turning the page.

"Come in," she called.

It was Ron. He sidled into the room and sat down on the end of her bed. She put the comic book down and looked at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he returned.

"What's up?"

"Um...I wanted to ask you something," he said nervously.

"Okay."

"Well, I was just talking to Mum about, you know, us—and she suggested I take you on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah. She gave us permission to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You know, if you want to," he added hastily.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Sure, I'd love to."

Ron seemed to cheer up. "Good. We just have to stay away from Fred and George. You know what they would do if they saw us together."

Hermione nodded. "So is that all your mum said?"

"Heh, yeah right. She hugged me about six times, called me 'Ronnie' over and over again, and asked me why we hadn't gotten together sooner."

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad my mum isn't here. Or my dad, for that matter."

"Yeah, you're lucky. They don't even have to know."

"Well they probably wouldn't be all that surprised. My mum sort of knows that I like you."

Ron blushed. He cast his eyes on the comic book. "Oh, so what do you think of _Martin_?"

"It's pretty funny, actually. I like this comic."

Ron just smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You, reading comics, honestly..."

Hermione just shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed," said Ron. He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Ronnie."

........................................................................................................................................

"So where do you want to go first?" Ron asked Hermione. It was a hot day and the two of them were strolling down Diagon Alley, looking at all the shops. Hermione had been very excited that morning; it felt surreal to be on her first date with Ron.

"Hmm...I don't really care. Do you need anything for school?"

"Nah, I'll do all my books shopping later."

"We could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies if you want," Hermione offered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ron teased.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh that's mature," he said. "Just kidding!" he added hastily as Hermione raised her arm to hit him.

She laughed. "So do you want to?"

"Yeah sure. Hey maybe we can get you a broom!"

Hermione thought about it. "I don't know when I'd use it though. It's not like I can play for the House team."

"So? Lots of people fly on the weekends even though they don't play."

He had a point. Hermione toyed with the idea while she walked along with him. By the time they arrived at Quality Quidditch supplies, she still hadn't made up her mind.

She followed Ron inside the shop. Dozens of broomsticks gleamed prettily on the walls, and several were on display in the window. Hermione grinned at the sight of them. They just looked so...nice. But did she want one?

"Oh look, a servicing kit!" said Ron excitedly, heading over to a shelf. "It's just like the one you gave Harry." He looked longingly at the black box but then frowned at the price on display. Hermione watched him walk grudgingly away from it.

"So you want a broomstick?" he asked her.

Hermione bit her lip. "Sort of...but they're so expensive. I don't know if I would use it that much."

"Well we could just browse them if you want. Charlie and I used to come in here during the summer and look at the brooms for fun, even though we knew we couldn't get any."

"Alright, let's look at them."

The two of them started perusing the shelves, gazing upon the polished handles and perfectly clipped twigs of the broomsticks. Hermione was particularly interested in a display case that housed antique brooms. Ron became particularly interested in the food selection at the front of the shop.

Hermione tore herself away from the antique brooms and joined Ron at the counter. He was eyeing some chocolate frogs and she could almost see his mouth watering.

"Ron, honestly, how can you want chocolate when we haven't even had lunch yet?"

He shrugged. "I was just looking."

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" asked the proprietor of the shop.

"Er—no, that's okay. We were just looking. I think we'll go now." Ron turned around and so did Hermione, but then they both froze.

"Well, well, well," said a drawling voice. "Look who it is."

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron. "Come on, Hermione, let's go."

Draco Malfoy's gray eyes gleamed menacingly. "Where's Potter?" he asked. "Or—don't tell me—are you two here _alone_?"

Ron's ears turned red. Hermione glared at Malfoy in disgust. "Even if we are, it's none of your business. Shouldn't you be off visiting your father? _In Azkaban_?"

The clerk behind the counter looked up interestedly. Malfoy shot a look of deepest disgust at Hermione.

"I don't recall asking you to talk, Mudblood."

Ron shook violently but Hermione put a placating arm on his arm. "Don't bother, Ron. He's not worth it."

"How adorable," Draco said nastily. "You two make such a cute couple. But Weasley, couldn't you find someone better than a Mudblood?" Ron made a violent lunge toward Malfoy but Hermione pulled him back. Draco smiled and continued, "Or is she the only one who's willing to put up with your fat mother, your crazy father, and your dilapidated house?"

In a split second Hermione had released Ron and charged at Malfoy herself. He could insult her all he wanted, but he was _not_ going to insult Ron. He yelled as she knocked him over and threw a punch at his face.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed.

"Stop!" yelled the shopkeeper.

Hermione raised her hand to strike again, but lowered it and stood up. Draco was lying on the floor, blood streaming out of his nose and tears in his eyes. "Some tough guy you are, Malfoy," she said menacingly. Then she slowly backed away and rejoined Ron. He was goggling at her.

The clerk came from around the counter and shook his finger at Hermione. "Young lady, that was uncalled for! How dare you turn my shop into a boxing ring!"

Hermione barely heard him. She was still breathing heavily.

"Miss, are you listening to me?"

Hermione looked at the wizened man. "I'm sorry," she said. "Won't happen again."

"No it won't," said the shopkeeper. "Or you'll never be welcome in my shop again."

Hermione looked at Ron. He took her hand and headed for the door to leave. Malfoy was still on his back, holding his nose. "You'll regret this, Granger," he said. Hermione stared resolutely ahead and kept walking.

"Hermione," said Ron once they were back out on the street, "you are by far the most kick-ass girl I have ever known."

........................................................................................................................

For lunch they stopped at Madam Gatilda's Café. It was a quaint little place with an outside patio. Ron and Hermione took a table for two and sat under the shade of an awning, watching the passersby.

"I still can't believe you punched Malfoy," Ron said with awe.

Hermione shrugged. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"You shouldn't have held me back. We could have pummeled him together."

"No Ron, we need to stay away from him."

"Is this coming from the same girl who just beat him up?"

Hermione sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. His father will break out of Azkaban soon, we both know that. We need to avoid conflict with him as much as possible. Not to mention we'll get in trouble at school if that happens again."

Ron frowned. "If you say so. But I still think we should have pummeled him." He turned his attention to his glass and started blowing in the straw to create bubbles. Hermione watched him, amused by his enthusiasm. She started blowing bubbles in her own drink.

Ron looked at her and started blowing harder in his straw. Hermione accepted the challenge and put forth more effort into her own drink. The bubbles in her soda were getting higher and higher. They were almost to the top. Ron didn't back down from the competition. The bubbles in his glass were almost as high as hers.

Hermione rose a few inches from her seat, putting as much pressure into her straw as possible. Her head was starting to hurt but the bubbles were about to reach the rim of the glass. She looked at Ron. He had his hands on the table and was blowing furiously.

Two seconds later both of them tore away from their glasses.

"I beat you!" Hermione yelled.

"No you didn't! I beat _you_!"

"Are you kidding?" Hermione sputtered. "I put you to shame!"

"You did not! My bubbles beat yours!"

Hermione burst out laughing. Ron seemed to realize the stupidity of his statement and he smiled apologetically.

"Okay, we tied," Hermione declared.

"We tied."

Five minutes later their food arrived and Ron began feasting. Hermione watched him eat his way through a cheeseburger, a hot dog, and a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Ron, it's a wonder you're so skinny."

He looked up from his macaroni. "Huh?"

"How can you eat all that? Plus the rolls you had earlier?"

He shrugged. "I was hungry! Breakfast was a couple of hours ago."

Hermione just shook her head and returned to her salad. She watched the many witches and wizards walking by the patio while Ron kept his attention focused on his food.

"Uh-oh," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well hello, Ronniekins!"

Ron groaned. Fred and George had just stopped next to their table.

"Mum told us the good news," said George.

"Seems you two have been doing a little lip-locking, eh?" Fred asked.

Ron turned a deep shade of red. Hermione lowered her head and tugged nervously on her earring.

"Oh look Fred, we've embarrassed them."

"I don't see why George. We just wanted to offer our congratulations."

"Kids these days," said Fred, shaking his head. "They don't appreciate the wisdom of their elders."

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Ron asked.

The twins pretended to look insulted. "Why, dear brother, we just wanted to celebrate with you! It sure took long enough."

"A year—"

"Two years—"

"Five years—"

"Your whole life—"

"Shove off!" said Ron. He returned to his macaroni and cheese and tried to ignore the twins.

"I think they want to be left alone for their first date, Fred."

"I think you're right, George."

"But first we have to warn them—"

"—to behave themselves!"

"That's right you two, we want you to keep it under control."

"Keep it PG-rated!"

"No getting frisky on us!"

"Ow ow!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione felt her face burning. "Okay, we get it, can you go now?"

"As you wish, Hermykins," Fred said. He bowed to her and motioned to George to follow him.

"Have fun, lovebirds," George called as they walked away.

Hermione looked at Ron. He was glaring at the macaroni and avoiding her eyes.

"Um...at least it's over with," she said.

"They are such idiots."

"We expected that, though."

"Yeah. Merlin, if Mum had heard what they said she would have whooped their arses—"

"Let's just forget about it. Are you finished?"

Ron nodded. They left a couple of Galleons on the table and headed off to Flourish and Blott's, at Hermione's request.

A couple of hours later, laden down with a shopping bag each, Ron and Hermione trudged up the street searching for a public fireplace to use. Both of them were rather were a bit tired after the day's encounters, but they had still managed to have a good time.

"So...that was our first date," said Ron.

"Yes, I suppose it was."

"Did you have a good time?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Well...I never expected Malfoy and the twins to make an appearance whenever I imagined this, but nothing ever turns out the way you picture it will."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh look, there's one."

Ron spotted the fireplace she was pointing to. The pair of them made their way to it, grabbed some floo powder, and were soon whisked back to the Burrow. Hermione was rather glad to be home.

.............................................................................................................................

"They _didn't_!" said Ginny.

"Yes, they did," Hermione replied. The two girls were sitting on Ginny's bed and Hermione was recounting the events of the day. She had just told Ginny about Fred and George's words of "congratulations" to Ron and herself.

"I can't believe them. Mum would go crazy."

"Oh well, the worst is over."

"What'd you do after that?"

"We went to a couple more shops. We weren't talking much. I think Ron was rather embarrassed after the twins talked to us. He bought me an ice cream though."

"I'm sure your future dates will be better," Ginny said sympathetically. "On my first date with Dean I accidentally hit him with a door."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yeah, you told me. I just always pictured our first date to be perfect. Then again, I never imagined myself laughing when he kissed me..."

Ginny put her arm around Hermione. "Trust me, it gets better."

"Well thank goodness."

Mrs. Weasley's voice rang up the stairs, announcing dinner. Ginny and Hermione leapt off the bed and joined the rest of the family downstairs for roast chicken.

Later that evening Hermione's bad mood had, for the most part, vanished. She was sprawled out on the living room rug, playing an intense game of cards with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Harry was winning, but only barely, and Ron was close behind.

Twenty minutes later Harry had become Card Champion. He raised his arms in victory and laughed in Ron's face. Ron threw the cards at him. "Oh shove off Potter, you got lucky," he joked.

"You're just bitter because I beat you at a game for once," Harry replied. He stood up and did a mock victory dance around the room. Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing and Ron couldn't conceal his grin. Harry started chanting. Ron threw a pillow at him and walked out of the room.

"Where you going, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Upstairs. I have to get away from this idiot," he said, jerking his thumb back at Harry. Hermione smirked. She loved to watch the boys rag on each other.

"Want to play again?" Harry asked Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione stared after Ron. "Um...maybe later, Harry."

"Going somewhere?" Harry said slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and raised herself off the floor, smacking him with a pillow. Ginny laughed. "Leave her alone Harry, she wants to go snog my brother some more."

Hermione blushed but Harry made a revolting face. "Aww c'mon Ginny, don't fill my head with images of _that_!"

Ignoring the two of them, Hermione walked out of the room and followed Ron upstairs. She could see him climbing the landings above her. He didn't stop when he reached his bedroom, but kept climbing, so she assumed he was going up on the roof.

She ascended the ladder a minute after he did and found him waiting for her.

"I _thought_ that was you following me," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Were you tired of cards?"

"Tired of the whole day, more like. Next time we go out on a date, there's no way it will be in the same country as Fred and George."

She sighed. "That really put a damper on your day, didn't it?"

"They are just so embarrassing sometimes. Some of the stuff they said..."

"I know, it was very rude."

"I can't do _anything_ without them teasing me. I'm sorry you had to be a part of it."

"Don't worry about it."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence. Hermione wasn't all that bothered by the twins' words, but it upset her that Ron had been so irked. She wished the day would just end.

Ron suddenly opened his mouth and blurted out, "Hermione, you don't think we'd ever do anything besides kissing, do you?"

Hermione was startled. She hadn't expected this question. "Er—well, no, of course not! Ron, just stop thinking about the twins' 'warning', it's upsetting you."

"Sorry, I just...I was curious."

Nervously, she asked, "Why? You haven't thought about it, have you?"

Ron blushed. "Um, well, I've thought about it, yeah."

Hermione's stomach plummeted. She did not want to have this conversation with him. She backed away from him and leaned against part of the deck.

"Hermione?"

She didn't answer him for a moment. How wasshe _supposed_ to answer him? Many emotions were welling inside of her and she didn't know how to deal with them all. Angers and insecurities were rising to the surface.

Ron sighed. "I am such a git. I'm really sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean it. I'll never talk about that again. I promise I'll never do anything like that."

She cast her eyes on his feet. "I don't see why you'd want to anyway," she blurted out.

"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion.

"You wouldn't find much." She said it with the air of a guilty person confessing a crime.

Comprehension dawned on Ron's face. "Oh Hermione, you don't have to be insecure about that—"

Something stirred inside her. His words ate at her stubborn pride and she lashed out at him. "Insecure? That's rich coming from you, Mr. I-have-to-live-up-to-my-brothers."

She knew immediately that her words had stung him. He looked as though she'd slapped him in the face.

Ron opened his mouth furiously to retort, but he held his insult back. She knew he was struggling not to fight with her. Instead he slumped down with his back against part of the roof and didn't look at her.

"Ron," Hermione said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

He looked up. "It's okay, I guess I deserved it."

"No you didn't." He didn't respond, so she sat down on her side of the deck and waited for the awkward silence to disappear.

After a minute Ron cleared his throat and Hermione gazed anxiously at him. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and then spoke quietly: "Erm...I meant what I said just now. You have no reason to feel that way about yourself."

"How would you know?"

"Well, I mean, I _am_ a guy. We tend to notice—er—these things." His cheeks flushed and Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Thanks, I guess," she muttered.

"Just telling the truth."

Hermione made a doubtful noise.

"What?" asked Ron. "You don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just—I think you're crazy for feeling that way."

"Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I'm nothing special. I'm not Fleur Delacour. I know that."

"Hermione, I thought you were the smartest witch in the school."

She looked at him quizzically. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because," he said exasperatedly, "you're a complete genius but you don't even realize how pretty you are."

Hermione blushed, but Ron, for once, did not.

"So you think I'm pretty, then?" she asked happily.

"Well I thought _that_ was painfully obvious." He sounded remarkably like her.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ron, I think you're pretty too."

"_Pretty_? I was hoping maybe for handsome, good looking, cute—"

"Does 'stud' work?" she asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Stud definitely works," he said enthusiastically.

"Fine then, you'll be my red-headed stud."

Ron made his Gilderoy Lockhart face and Hermione laughed. She cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yes Mione?"

"I'm really sorry I said that thing about your brothers."

He nodded his head. "'S'okay."

"You wanna know a secret though?"

"Sure."

Hermione leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I think you're the best out of all of them."

Ron grinned. "And I think you're really hot."

Hermione blushed. "So kiss me then, O stud of mine."

"If you insist." Ron leaned towards her and trapped her mouth with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed. After a few moments she lay down on her back and pulled him down next to her.

Hermione started feeling giggly again. She tried hard but could not suppress her laughter.

"Are you laughing _again_?"

"Sorry, I just still find this all very weird. I never really thought of myself as the snogging type."

"Hmm...." said Ron. "Hermione Granger: Perfect student, social activist, best friend to the Boy Who Lived, and world-class snogger."

Hermione laughed heartily. "That does not sound right at all."

Ron pecked her lips. "Sounds fine to me."

She smiled and reached out to play with his thick auburn locks. "I've always wanted to touch your hair," she said quietly.

"Why?" he said, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm not sure. I just always had this urge to play with it."

Ron put his arm around her and closed his eyes. She continued to play with his hair but also took the opportunity to survey his face. She gazed at his long eye lashes and light freckles and then traced his mouth with her finger. Ron smiled. Hermione kissed his lips lightly.

"You smell good," he said suddenly.

"It's the perfume you gave me for Christmas."

Ron opened his eyes. "You wear that stuff?"

"Of course I do. I love it."

He grinned. "I had it custom made, you know. I was really nervous to give it to you but I wanted you to know that I definitely think of you as a girl."

"Well, it was my favorite present."

"Yeah? Even more so than that book Harry gave you?"

"It was even better than that," she confirmed.

Ron beamed.

Hermione snuggled closer to him and rolled over so her back was facing him. He put his arm around her and rested his head in her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed his scent.

"Mione?"

"Yes Ronniekins?"

"How long have you fancied me?"

"A couple of days," she teased.

Ron tickled her stomach quickly.

"Stop," she laughed. "Umm...probably since about third year."

"That's better."

"How long have you fancied me?" she asked.

"About the same time I think. I just didn't realize it until this past year."

"Well, I'm glad you finally did."

"So am I."

"You're my number one reason for living, Ron Weasley," she said daringly. She held her breath and waited to see how he would respond.

Ron didn't miss a beat. "You're mine too," he declared. "And you're worth it."

She sighed and closed her eyes again. A war was brewing in the magical world, a dark lord was rising to power, and her life was about to change. But she thought about it with hardly any fear. After all, she had Ron Weasley. And together, they had more than any dark lord could ever have.

..................................................................................................................

Author's Note: Well, that's it. That's the end. I hope it was okay. I just want to thank everyone for all their support. Seriously, you guys are the best. You make me a better writer and a better fan. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the reviews and encouragement. Right now I have two other stories in the works, but I want to be sure I've planned them out and gotten into them enough before I post them. Keep your eyes peeled for new updates though. Once again, thanks everybody! I love you all!


End file.
